


One Night, Suddenly.

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hung Sokka, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega Zuko, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-War, Pregnancy Scares, Slow Burn, Smut, Swordfighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: It was the 7th year anniversary of the end of the war, and Sokka was ready to forget all about Suki breaking up with him and just spend some quality time with his friends, get drunk, wake up with a hungover and turn on a new lead on his life.Or that was what he meant to happen, not to wake up naked together in a bed with his friend Zuko the next day, almost have a heart attack, and then ruin the precious friendship he had built with the Fire Lord after many hardships.But god damn it, nothing, not even Zuko's incapability to process feelings, will stop him from doing what's right and take responsibility.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 119
Kudos: 897





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i've been working on this for a while... this was suppose to be a smut fic and THATS. IT. but then it ran away with me and WOOPS now it has plot. lots of it. at this pace its proooobably going to be a few chapters, but i promise you guys: the sex is coming.
> 
> For now, I'll just tell you I change POV's between both Sokka and Zuko so if you see a double break, its because we will change POVs, alright? have fun!

It's been seven years since the hundred war ended.

The world was flourishing now that it was peaceful; people seemed to multiply, the smaller towns seemed to grow, the technology kept advancing every day and the four nations have been holding great relations and trade deals; eagerly helping each other to rebuild the ruins left by the war.

Yet the Avatar seemed to have more work than ever, and with time their group of friends got separated throughout the years because of their coveted help around the world.

Thankfully, the Anniversary to the day they kicked the old Fire Lord’s ass was getting closer, which was the perfect excuse for a little _'celebratory reunion'_ for Team Avatar, and Sokka couldn't be more excited to meet everyone again after so long.

Given, he's been feeling a little... Under the weather lately by the fact that Suki broke up with him a few weeks prior, and he has more than a big suspicion that his sister Katara has been putting on a little more effort into planning this particular reunion in order to rise up his spirits since she was tired of seeing him mope around and crying...

But hey! he's not going to complain about it!

Everyone took a very needed break for it; Aang quickly finished wrapping up a peace agreement between two cities who had been fighting for the past year, Toph took a break from breaking havoc around Republic city and hell; even the legendary Fire Lord Zuko took a couple of days off from his very busy schedule to attend their little get-together, and man, Sokka never felt so excited for an Anniversary like this before.

They all reunited in Ba Sing Se, and soon they started running wild just like the old times. Although with much less fighting and uncovering conspiracies; and more partying around and drinking until the morning instead.

It was refreshing seeing everyone again and share stories as they went around the city at night, he felt like he could finally relax after a long time.

He had always considered their little avatar-team as his own pack even after all these years, and seeing them all together, talking and enjoying their company just like before filled his heart with joy.

Though he may have let himself get carried away a little _too much_ when drinking his broken-heart away around his friends, because half way through the night he blacked out completely and now he's waking up in a bed beside a stranger and with the worst hungover he's ever had and with no memory of what exactly could have happened to get him there.

The ache across his body and the person laying naked beside him were a clear indication to what must've happened last night, but he didn't even dare to open up his eyes yet; trying to run away from last night's mistakes for as long as he could, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow and breathing in the sweet, smoky smell on it as it seemed to help with the pain behind his eyelids.

A loud groan snapped him away from his rest however, as the person beside him started to shuffle on the bed.

"Who... Open'd the curtains...?" A deep, raspy voice groaned beside him; and when he heard it, any desire to stay in bed vanished.

Sokka snapped his eyes open, fighting against the pain the light of day exerted on his head, that felt like splitting open by the way, and saw a mop of long, dark brown hair mere inches away from his face.

He will admit, a foolish, _dumb_ part of his brain instantly went _'It's Suki!'_ As soon as he saw it, but then he noticed the hair was way way longer than hers, and the shoulders way broader, and muscular, without mentioning the grave, masculine voice that was groaning away in pain.

And well, he knew that voice too well to not to recognize it the minute he heard it.

Zuko turned around, face scrunched up in pain, and he made a double take when he saw Sokka's face lying beside his on the bed. However, his eyes bulged out as he stared at him in disbelief.

He was pretty sure his dumbfounded face was a mirror of his own, mouth hanging open as they both froze with recognition.

Sokka's eyes then locked onto the various kissing marks on Zuko's neck and chest, ones he most probably did himself, and felt his face heat up in embarrassment before finally snapping his eyes back up to those golden eyes.

The eyes of a person who froze up and was evidently panicking inside their head.

"Zuko...?" He tried to say, his own voice all raspy and breaking all over as it worked against him; but it seemed to be enough to break Zuko off his thoughts.

"Where the hell are we!?" Zuko suddenly sat up, taking a look around their room but wincing in pain as he did so.

"A-Are you ok!?" Sokka sat up beside him, raising his hands and looking him over "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Zuko snapped, slapping his hands away and purposely not looking back into Sokka's face.

Sokka frowned at his behavior, wanting to mention the fact he had been drooling all over Zuko’s hair in his sleep mere minutes ago, but he contained himself and answered his last question instead.

“I think we’re in one of the rooms of the palace that the Earth King lodged us in…” He looked around, noting the luxurious decor and the earth kingdom aesthetics, looking pretty much alike the rooms they got in yesterday before hitting the town “I think we’re in my room…”

“Oh.” Zuko said awkwardly, Sokka could feel him gradually tensing up beside him, and couldn’t help but wince at it.

And really, he couldn't blame Zuko for starting to freak out about the fact that they did... The thing... Last night. Sokka was barely processing it himself, and even thought part of him is kind of glad it happened with Zuko, his hottest single friend, and not with a weird ass stranger with a possible mate who would hunt him down and kick his ass; but the rest of him felt... Guilty of causing all of this, and honestly, also pretty _terrified_.

“…Zuko?”

“No! Just-- No!” Zuko jumped off the bed as if it had zapped him, taking the blanket with him and leaving Sokka to cover himself with one of the pillows “This couldn’t have--! Ugh!”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Sokka jumped up, barely getting up from the bed while still holding the pillow to his crotch, reaching out for Zuko who had bent over with a wince, looking over his mortified expression with confusion until the musky smell hit his nose.

He felt himself blush; knowing very well that was his own smell, and he was the cause for all the aches and bite marks on Zuko's body.

He opened his mouth to say something, to start apologizing and start making things right, but before he could Zuko pushed him away again.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped at him, an embarrassed blush taking over his face as he turned his head away from him "I already told you I'm fine!"

And that's when he saw it.

The blood trickling down his neck.

Sokka never felt the blood rushing off his face so fast.

"Uhh... Zuko? Buddy?" Sokka pointed at him, at his neck. "I-I think you're bleeding from your neck."

Zuko then stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Wh-what? I'm bleeding from...?" He raised his hand towards his neck, touching along his neck and turning as white as a sheet as soon as he saw his own fingers came back into view marred with fresh blood.

Suddenly everything stopped; their movements, their thoughts, their breathing, heck, even their heartbeat.

 _‘_ _Please god, don't let me have bit him I implore you, I don't want to lose this friendship too._ _’_ He thought.

Zuko opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words but unable to as his face became paler by the second.

"L-Let me see!" Sokka finally jumped up into action, raising his hand again and slowly moving it towards him.

Zuko flinched at the movement, seeming to have snapped out of his own thoughts but this time he didn't slap Sokka's hand away as it got closer, yet he slowed down even further before finally closing the distance.

Softly, as if not wanting to scare him off, Sokka moved his long hair away from his neck, stepping closer to him until he was face to face with the nape of his neck.

He released a breath when he noticed the lack of a bite mark taking over Zuko's mating glands, only noticing a couple kiss marks and what seemed to be like the half of a bite where the blood was oozing out; it seemed as if he had tried to bit him but stopped himself halfway, or maybe he was just too drunk and not only did he do it in the wrong place but also did it with only half his mouth.

"There's no mating mark, we're fine." He sighed out in relief, using one of his thumbs to lightly massage Zuko's neck around the wound, wishing he could do more.

"Good." Zuko seemed to relax for a moment, letting a breath out as his muscles melted under Sokka's hands, until he seemed to remember himself and stepped away.

Sokka tried to ignore the hurt he felt at that.

"I-- I'm so sorry Zuko, it's my fault. I got way too drunk last night and caused all of this” Sokka jumped out to apologize, knowing very well that if he waited any more before saying anything Zuko would most definitely run away “I-I even almost bit you! God, are you ok? O-oh no, we didn't even use protection did we!? What if you get pregnant!? I'm such an idiot...!" Sokka started to ramble, voice getting even more crazed and feeling himself crumble with every implication and realization of what happened last night.

"Stop that!" Zuko snapped at him "It's not your fault alone, I also let myself get carried away." He looked away, another blush taking over his face. "A-A-Anyway! Let's just forget this ever happened, it was a mistake. You can just... Go back to whatever and I'll take care of it If necessary, it's better that way" he started to look around the bedroom for his clothes, picking them up as he started shuffling away towards the door.

"W-what!? What do you mean you'll _take care of it_? Zuko!?"

"I mean it! I'll go back to my room!"

"Wait!!"

And then Sokka found himself standing alone on his room, staring at the door.

He plopped back down to his bed with a groan, looking at the ceiling and wondering what to do. He never thought he would be in this kind of situation, and much less with Zuko. They have known each other for so many years now and their friendship has always been in a weird balance; as if it was always one step away from falling down a precipice if they made any wrong movement and he just knew that whatever happened last night, no matter if they both remembered it or not, would change their relationship forever; It would gnaw at it and dissolve it from the inside out until they wouldn't be able to stand in the same room together without it being awkward.

And he didn't want any of that.

He had always cherished his friendship with the Fire Lord and he had always admired him from the bottom of his heart, he was driven, and brave, and smart and stubborn and so so _strong_. He didn't want to live a life where he didn't get to poke at his short temper and laugh together with him.

That and... He really didn't want to just be an irresponsible bum, he knew that Zuko could take care of himself, heck, he knew he probably wasn't even _needed_ but... Leaving Zuko alone after waking up together just felt... Wrong.

He closed his eyes, thinking about his sister, his Gran-Gran, even Suki. He knew they would all collectively kick his ass if they knew he went around sleeping with omegas and then went on abandoning them, them being extremely grumpy Fire Lords or not.

He breathed in, noticing the smell of Zuko still clinging to the sheets, smoky and spicy but with a fruity edge, and with a last groan he raised up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and take a clean change of clothes before going to see him again to talk.

He knew Zuko needed time to cool down anyway.

Half an hour later, he was clean and dressed and out of his room, standing in front of Zuko's room with nerves eating out at his stomach. He gave himself a pep-talk inside his head; reminding himself about all the awkward future get-togethers that awaited him if he didn't, shaking the unnecessary nerves off of him before finally calling on the door.

He knocked on his door once, twice without any answers.

After the fifth time of knocking and loudly calling out Zuko’s name he decided to go downstairs in search for him, finding Katara on the kitchen instead.

She was wearing a weird Earth Kingdom apron as she seemed to be burning some mix of vegetables on the stove, while Toph was sitting on the table not-enjoying a cup of cold tea that was sitting forgotten in front of her. There were no signs of Zuko.

"Hey, 'Sup guys. Have you seen Zuko around?" He lazily saluted them, still feeling sleepy even after a shower, turning his head around in case he had missed the fire bender hanging around in the room or something.

"Morning! And sorry Sokka, we haven't seen him." Katara threw over her shoulder, looking very concentrated on the lettuce he was burning until she apparently gave up. "Ugh I've been trying to cook a good vegetarian breakfast for Aang since he's feeling terrible from last night, but I can’t seem to get it right... What do you think?"

“Face it Katara, you've been at it for hours! Let the cooking to someone who knows what they're doing.” Toph grumbled.

“It hasn't been hours and my cooking doesn’t suck! Right Sokka!?” She turned towards him, showing him the pan filled with smoky lettuce.

"Uhh... I think you should definitely have something delivered, sis." He frowned in disgust over the burnt smell.

"That's what I've been saying!" Toph spread her arms as if to make her point. "Nobody wants to eat burnt veggies right now I'm sure he would appreciate some bacon!!"

Katara frowned down at her. "Toph, he’s vegetarian!"

"Who cares! We will eat it instead!!!" She groaned in desperation before burying her head back in between her arms on top of the table, to which Katara just groaned before turning around to the stove.

"Right..." Sokka looked in between them, deciding to ignore his newly noticed growing hunger for now in order to find Zuko, so he turned towards Toph. "Anyways, Toph, Can't you just feel him with your feet or something and tell me where he is? It’s really important."

Toph groaned out loud. "He's over there, he’s been preparing to leave with his dragon for a while now…" She waved her hands towards the general direction of a wall, to which Sokka understood she probably meant he was on the other side of it.

"He what!?" He jumped up, trotting towards the door “Thanks Toph, you're a lifesaver!”

“Go get 'im, Romeo!” she tiredly bemoaned.

Sokka pointedly decided to ignore her comment, almost running into a statue of Toph on his way out that was most definitely _not there_ last night.

* * *

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

It was just supposed to be a fun reunion with his old friends, taking a day or two away from his responsibilities’ back in the Fire Nation to meet his friends, celebrate the Anniversary, relax, and then go home. _That's. It._

But then Sokka happened.

If he had to point down the exact moment everything started to go downhill last night, it had probably been when he had asked Sokka, _out of pure politeness and not actually care or curiosity mind you_ , how was his relationship with Suki going.

He expected to see that same dorky smile Sokka always wore when he talked about her, he had expected to see him gush about her like he had done a thousand times before, and even, against the well-being of his own heart, he expected him to announce his wedding with her, a natural step for a couple after so many years together.

What he hadn't expected to see were winces on both Aang and Katara's faces, or the way Toph gulped down the rest of her beer and loudly asked for more. He didn't expect to see Sokka's face slowly dimming until his shoulders sagged and he looked like a ghost of that manic energy he had been showing them all night.

He didn't expect to hear the words _'She broke up with me'_ spoken from his defeated lips.

And really, how could he ever expect any of that? Sokka was so smart, and strong and wonderful, who would ever _not_ want to be with him forever? Who could do anything that wasn't love him with all their might?

It was something Zuko himself had been struggling to stop doing for years after all; being in love with Sokka that is.

At first when he was trying to restlessly hunt them down he only thought of him as a loud-mouth alpha who was friends with the Avatar; but after joining their little team years ago, after meeting him and learning how smart, funny and warm the alpha really was, he couldn't help but falling hard and fast for him.

He still remembers with a big smile when Sokka had realized that he was an omega for the very first time, days after he had joined their group; Sokka had let out a very loud shriek and stared at him with his jaw open to the floor and eyes bulging out of his face for a whole minute. He had looked extremely stupid right then, but against his worse fears, his dumb behavior didn't change much after that. Only his words became a little bit softer, his stance a tiny bit more protective, but it was a change so small it was barely noticeable to him until he actively searched for it.

Sokka never told him he should be looking for an alpha instead of fighting alongside them in a war, never told him to fix his personality since it wasn't becoming of an Omega have so many anger issues, and instead told him to go on a mission with him; to accompany him to the boiling rock to save his father.

He knew it wasn't the right moment to start feeling things; not when they were trying to break Sokka's father from the most secure prison in the fire nation, not when he still had Mai waiting for him, and much less with Ozin's comet mere days away; but those feelings still took a tight hold on him.

However, those dreams were quickly crushed when they met Suki back at the prison, and then she proceeded to join them in their adventure to take down his crazy, dictator dad.

The both of them made a very cute couple, and she was beautiful, face completely unscathed from any burn marks unlike his, her personality was also fun and kind unlike his own explosive mean one and that is without mentioning that her family was probably completely normal and wasn't responsible for the war or the complete destruction of the southern water tribe, you know, Sokka's home.

So Zuko decided pretty quickly to give up on his feelings; deciding to go back with Mai, keep his distance for a while and completely forget about him.

I mean, if Toph could do it why not him, right?

Well, jokes on him.

At the end he really couldn't get rid of his own feelings, and they even caused for his relationship with Mai to fall apart months after the war.

Since then, his feelings have burned quietly but intense inside his chest even through the distance, the moments they got to share together as a group of friends always precious to him.

It was those same feelings that pushed him into staying with Sokka through all of last night even as their friends slowly left them alone, even as Sokka drank and cried for someone else, making him drink heavily too as to relieve the heartache while he kept throwing compliment after compliment towards the alpha, trying to make him see how amazing he was, how loved he was, that he shouldn't feel sad or lonely.

After that, the night was a blur.

He remembers flashes of both of them walking down the streets together at night, admiring the full moon.

He remembers Sokka pushing him against a wall as his lips devoured him.

He remembers laying in the bed, holding onto Sokka as he fucked him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and not knowing if it was from sadness or joy or just because he was simply too drunk.

And now, he had to live with this shame for the rest of his life; with the knowledge that he ruined his relationship with the alpha forever.

He ran away from Sokka's bedroom with shaky legs and an aching body, ducking into his room and taking a quick shower to clean himself from the smell and the proof of what they had done as well as he could before he was packing all his things and running outside, calling onto his dragon to try and run away as far away as he could.

He was in the middle of loading his luggage onto his dragon's back when he heard a voice calling out for him.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out his name, running through the backyard and passing by at least three Toph statues before he finally arrived beside Zuko, a worried expression taking over his face. "What are you doing? Are you going back already?"

Zuko felt his own body tense at his presence, and just like earlier in the alpha's room, he couldn't bear to look at him in the eye.

Blurry images and feelings from last night kept popping up inside his eyelids.

"Yeah, I have work to do back in the Fire Nation, I already spent too long here."

"W-what!? No way, it's barely been a day!" He stepped closer to him, almost begging, making Zuko briefly wonder when exactly in the past few years had the alpha grown to be taller than him, when did he got to smell so good and since when was Zuko so weak to him.

He clenched his jaw and tried to be strong. "It's almost sundown; I have to go now if I want to be back by tomorrow morning."

"T-then take me with you!"

Zuko froze.

"Excuse me...?"

"Yeah, take me with you!" Sokka insisted. "Listen, I don't want to leave you alone to deal... With this-- Not because I don't think you can't, no! But because this is all my fault too, and I want to be there for you, even if it's only for moral support." He gently took his hand, sending electrical currents up Zuko's arm and looking down at him with such warm blue eyes.

Zuko felt himself starting to become goo from the inside out.

"You're one of my most precious friends, and I don't want things to get awkward between us. _Please_?"

And really, Zuko knows he should say no, he should scream at him to leave him alone and tell him to go back to his ex and stop playing with his dumb ass feelings.

But instead, his heart started beating a mile a minute in his chest as warmth slowly took over his face and went down all the way towards his fingertips.

"Fine." He grumbled in defeat, and Sokka smiled one of those smiles that took over his face and made his eyes look shinier, somehow making everything worth it if only for a second.

"Thank you Zuko! I-I promise you, you won't regret this!"

He already did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka feels weird about all of it, Zuko uis weak, and so they go out on official hospital business, and it is not a date damn it. its not.  
> warning for the weak of hear: hand holding. lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! we got to he second chapter, and for all the ones who have gotten here, thank you very much! I'm glad to see you're all interested in this fic as much as I am to write it. Everyone's comments make me very happy!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! And remember: Double breaks mean change in POV.

It took Sokka two minutes to run back upstairs, grab his things and come back out screaming a quick _"bye sis I'll be visiting the fire nation for a few days don't mind me!"_ Behind himself.

Given, he almost ran over Aang twice in the hallway, and he _did_ run into one of Toph's statues this time around as he came outside (Damn her and her weird statue-making when drunk) but at least no one was there to see it. Or at least, it was only Toph's loud laugh from inside the house that followed him on his way to Zuko.

True to his words he was still there, and Sokka felt himself relax; having hurried back out, scared that the other would change his mind in a sudden bout of panic and leave him behind. Also, he always wanted to ride Zuko's dragon.

He was excited for the dragon, sue him.

Zuko rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh when he saw his excitement to ride across the sky on top of his giant dragon's back, and he must admit his own heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

He was _so glad_ he could see that smile again, that Zuko agreed for Sokka to accompany him, that he took a step into the right direction to make things right in between them.

Zuko made a quick work of tying Sokka's small travel bag to the rest of his luggage, and soon he was helping him up on the seat atop the dragon.

Sokka must admit; he hadn't thought things further than _'I'mma be riding a dragon!'_ And it soon became apparent, because in the blink of his eye he had his arms full of grumpy Fire Lord, telling him to wrap his arms tight around his waist and not let go. His entire chest sat flushed against Zuko's back, the small seat made for only one rider leaving very little space in between their bodies to be able to move away.

That's when he started feeling he should've thought things twice, his heart panicking in his chest and letting him know it was completely unprepared for spending the next six hours stuck to Zuko like this.

His brain must've crashed and re-started itself at some point during the lift off too because suddenly he found himself flying in the air, rising high through the sky and flying in between the clouds, the warm rays of the sun slowly turning into gold as the sky prepared itself to start the sunset soon.

Meanwhile the gigantic city of Ba Sing Se went by underneath them in high speed, the people barely recognizable at this distance, moving like ants and already starting to close off their stores for the day. They were too high in the sky for the noise to get to them, making Sokka realize they really were completely alone up here in between the clouds.

He breathed in to try and calm himself, only to almost choke on Zuko's smell. That smoky, spicy scent with a hint of citrus enveloped him, and he suddenly felt startled at the short distance between him and Zuko's neck, gulping at the knowledge that he almost bit it last night.

Zuko had smartly dressed up with a simple red coat that covered his neck and arms as to not show up all the hickey's Sokka left all over his skin, the damning evidence from what had happened last night. He currently wore his long hair in a ponytail, mostly so he wouldn't be hitting Sokka with his hair on the breeze, and the top of his head was void of his important Fire Lord crown as to not to get unwanted attention; but his hairstyle did very little to help keep Sokka’s brain away from zoning in on his neck.

The memories from this morning kept replaying on his head, alongside the blurry splotches of memories from last night that almost resembled something coherent, yet he couldn't catch their real meaning or form. It did nothing to stop his inner alpha to think about the possibilities had he claimed the Fire Lord as his mate, about how easy it would be to finish the job now that he was so close, to bite over that half-assed bite mark and complete the job, making a proper mating mark on that beautiful white neck.

And suddenly, the arms he kept wrapped around Zuko's waist felt like burning; the very real, very heavy possibility of a child, _his child_ , growing in his friend’s stomach underneath his arms suddenly slapping him on the face, taking a hold of his heart and squeezing it in a cold grip like a serpent, the fear of having made a mistake, of ruining Zuko's life, very real now.

"So, about the baby!" He blurted out, knowing his mind would spiral even deeper if he didn't say anything to break the silence. "I-I mean-- Not the _baby-baby_ just-- the possibility like, we don't _have_ to have a baby, unless you want to... uhh well no-- I mean--" He tried to back-track, muddling everything with his big stupid mouth, hating the way the man in between his arms started to tense up again.

But then; a smile. A quiet sound, like music, was the laugh that came out of Zuko, his eyes looking up at him from over his shoulder with a glint of amusement.

"Go ahead, take your time. We don't want your brain to over-heat now." He laughed up at him, making him feel the embarrassment coloring his cheeks burn hotter.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I... I was wondering what we're gonna do now with, _you know_. Are you gonna get your... Royal, Fire-Doctor check up on you back at your palace or...?"

Zuko's smile slowly fell down, a pensive frown taking over his face before he looked back in front of them.

"I don't think the palace would be a good place for that..." He said, voice still pensive.

"What? Why? You must have some good doctors there." Sokka asked.

"Yeah but..." Zuko sighed. "Many people have eyes and ears everywhere over there, especially around me. If I got myself a pregnancy test without having a mate yet, the gossip would run rampant all over the Fire Nation." He explained, keeping his eyes up front but the irritation was palpable in his voice.

"I understand." Sokka said pensively, going silent for a moment until his face light up with an idea. "Then let's do it somewhere else!"

Zuko huffed. "It's not so easy as you make it look."

"Why not? Let's stop in a city, hide our identities and go get a doctor to look at you! What could go wrong?"

"Sokka, people could recognize us! Specially me, I have a literal giant mark on my face!"

" _Please,_ we do it all the time. And we can just hide your eye and say you lost it during the war!" Sokka gave a confident smile, already planning a cover-up story for the both of them. "So what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy."

"Come on, don't you trust me? I'm the plan guy in Team-Avatar!"

Zuko groaned loudly in exasperation before finally surrendering.

* * *

* * *

This was a mistake.

For the hundredth time during the day, Zuko wondered when will he learn to not to give in to the guy he likes just because he smiled prettily at him when asking for something.

Because that only led him to more prolonged suffering,

Like sitting in the small seat on top of his dragon's back and flying for hours on end with the alpha he fancies draped all over his back, surrounding him with his strong arms and blanketing him with his smell; his voice ringing beside his ear whenever he talked while Zuko's mind kept screeching inside his head in panic during the entire journey.

Or later agreeing again to any crazy plans Sokka might have no matter how weird and poorly planned they were, and ending up on a coastal city that used to be one of the Fire Nation's old colonies, in the middle of celebrating a week-long festival in the name of the anniversary of the end of the war, hiding behind some bushes as Sokka messed up with Zuko’s costume. His cute tongue was peeking out from between his lips in concentration, looking him over again and again while Zuko’s own mind kept screeching over how handsome the Alpha he likes looks wearing his spare Fire Nation clothes.

Sokka looked handsome in red, especially in his own clothes, sue him.

"I don't think that just by simply putting on a big eye patch over it is going to work." He grumbled instead of letting his real feelings show, trying to ignore the way Sokka looked intensely at his face, making sure his poorly made costume didn't have any fault.

"Well, not with that attitude!" Sokka rolled his eyes, getting close again to fix up Zuko's eye-patch for what must be the fifth time. "Come on, just have some faith in me! Just follow the story we made up and we'll be just fine!"

Right, the story. Their cover-up story. That story. The one they made up and are going to tell to anyone who asks, you know, the one where they're sweethearts traveling together and got too drunk last night on the festival. That story.

Just thinking about it makes him want to explode right then and there.

"Can you stop!? I'm fine!" He snapped, slapping Sokka's hand away. "Let's go before I regret this!" He covered himself with his hood and stomped away into the city.

"Wait, wait!" Sokka scrambled behind him, trying to keep up his pace "People will suspect if they see you running off like that! Come, take my hand."

Sokka raised his hand in offering and Zuko just froze, looking at the offered appendage as if he had never seen a hand before, internally panicking.

_'How_ _…_ _how is he supposed to do that? With Sokka? Does he simply take his hand and start walking together? They cannot just do that, can they? What if his hand start_ _’_ _s sweating?'_

Seeing the way he froze, Sokka gave him a deadpan stare. He groaned after a moment, taking it as a regular _'Awkward Zuko Thing'_ and simply taking a hold of Zuko's hand before starting to walk into the streets, going along with the flow of people.

"Alright, now we just need to find a hospital." He commented conversationally, walking hand in hand with Zuko as if it was the most normal thing in the world to walk hand in hand with Zuko.

(Did he mention they were holding hands?)

They made their way into the main road and in minutes they mixed in with the people enjoying the festival. There were many lamps everywhere illuminating everything with their warm glow as many stalls were offering games, food and shows to entertain the multitude of people assisting the festivities.

The amount of people made Zuko nervous, starting to feel worried about losing Sokka in between the masses or getting recognized, but thankfully Sokka's hand in his was firm and reassuring; making a part inside of him, the part of him that normally would stand on edge with nerves and distrust, feel safer.

It didn't stop Sokka from staring in wonder at each stall, until he completely stopped in front of a particular one selling clothes and interesting knick-knacks, and end up dragging Zuko inside of it to his digress.

It wasn’t the first stall Sokka made them go into, and at one point they were walking around slowly and entering almost every single stall on the road, buying souvenirs, playing games and eating fried food in sticks. Of course, Zuko complained loudly the whole way, reminding him they weren't here to play and that he has things to do back in the Fire Nation.

But of course, Sokka simply pushed food into his hands and placed a weird hat into his head with an arrow looking downwards that looked Aang’s bald head, saying he also needed to chill and enjoy the festivities anyways, that they still had time.

The last time Zuko 'chilled' with anyone caused for this entire mess to happen in the first place but he bit his tongue instead of mentioning it.

He decided to pull the alpha into a different street instead, walking in between the buildings and as far away from all the stalls and lights as possible. Sokka seemed sad about this but said nothing as they kept walking for a few streets more until they found a small building that, by the sign on top of the door, also served as a small clinic.

The atmosphere inside was vastly different than on the streets, the festive and colorful hustle of the people giving way to a clean, silent place full with sick and hurt patients, some even still intoxicated from the celebrations.

Sokka winced when he saw someone who had burns and confetti all over his body, obviously a fun festival day gone wrong, but Zuko just ignored it and walked over to the receptionist.

She led them into a different waiting room, full of other two omegas and a pregnant beta woman waiting to be called. One of the omegas even had a baby with them, and with a scowl on his face Zuko sat down as far away as possible from that one.

Of course, that didn't stop Sokka from making faces at the baby or stop his heart from soaring when seeing how adorable the whole thing was.

Sokka would be a good father. Anyone would be lucky to have him as the father of their children.

...And he knows he's been avoiding thinking about it; about what he's going to do if he's actually pregnant from last night.

And to be honest he didn't have a clue.

It was a huge mistake that could end up shaking the future of an entire nation. The birthright of the Fire Lord's firstborn child was the Fire Nation's throne, and it was a law that unspecified if it applied regardless of gender or not since it focused in blood line. It was a law made by the first Fire Lord, a cocky alpha who thought his family would never have omega first-born heirs, and Zuko had even used it to solidify his own position as Fire Lord years ago.

And if this happens, if their worries pan out to be true, the next Fire Lord would end up being a mere accident from a night of drinking.

Just thinking about that gave him a headache.

But even so... He couldn't find it in him to feel scared. Was it really that bad to have a child with the alpha he's been in love with for years?

Hell, Zuko hadn't even thought about marrying or having a family with anyone else; other alphas were assholes and his own feelings burned too strong to try and brush them off to force himself to be miserable with somebody else.

...But if he did end up being pregnant, maybe he could stop the Fire Elders from bothering him to marry and have an heir anymore, and that was by far the most attractive result.

He knew deep in his heart that he wouldn't dare to stop the pregnancy if Sokka was the father anyways, and he already knew that Sokka was soft hearted enough as to support him no matter what. Heck, he would be all in and help raise it.

So on a personal level, he wasn't really worried about it.

And if it turns out he's not pregnant... well, then that's that. And the both of them will be able to go back to how they were and forget about all of this ever happening.

So no matter the outcome, he knows they will work it out together somehow.

And with those thoughts racing through his mind, time went by slowly. But soon enough hey were called in by a sweet old lady who ushered them into a room. Zuko sat in at the examination table, arms crossed and with a frown on his face while Sokka stood up beside him, giving him a smile and a thumps up.

“Good evening, you must be Ling Shuey, correct? I will be your doctor. What brings you here today?” An old lady, their doctor, calmly asked as she stepped in, reading Zuko’s fake name from a chart she had on her hands and writing some things down distractedly.

“Uhmm… well…” Zuko looked in between Sokka and their doctor, a blush coloring his cheeks. He couldn’t _just say_ they had irresponsible sex by accident and now wanted to make sure he wasn't pregnant, could he? All of this was embarrassing as hell and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Sokka, thank goodness, seemed to catch up on his embarrassment, and jumped into an explanation shamelessly like only he could do.

“Good evening. I’m Ling’s partner, Mushi.” Sokka walked closer to her, shaking her hand in greeting and sporting a charming smile.

“We came here because last night we had a little… slip up! You know, celebrating the anniversary and all that, we might’ve drank too much and ended up having you know, _sex,_ without protection. So I just want to make sure my sweet little Lin-Lin is ok.” He put his arm around Zuko’s shoulder in a half-hug and gave the doctor a wink, to which she just giggled.

Zuko tried to contain his own disgruntled expression, fighting against the blush taking over his cheeks, but it was impossible.

“Ok, in that case we will just need to make a few exams. And depending on the results we will take action, alright?” She started to walk around the room, taking a few more notes in her chart and picking up a few things around the room.

When she turned around and faced Zuko directly, she did a double-take. Evidently staring at the huge eye-patch on his eye and the very not-discreet burn-mark under it.

Zuko started to sweat nervously, they couldn’t get cached right now.

“Oh my, what a shame...!” She gasped, obviously pointing at his eye “For an omega to have their face ruined like this, poor thing.”

…and now everything was awkward for a different reason. Zuko could feel the anger boil inside of him.

“Oh not at all, that one’s actually a fun story!” Sokka jumped up to talk again with an awkward laugh, hugging Zuko closer to him as if trying to stop him from maiming the poor doctor.

“You see, his town was attacked by the fire nation when the war was still on, and I just happened to be close when some soldiers were following him and rescue him!” Sokka told the story, adding random details as he moved his arms around while he explained. “Sadly, he lost his eye because of the fire, but I helped heal him and since then we’ve been traveling together across the continent, so you could say it’s the mark of our lov--!” Zuko shut him up with a hand over his mouth before he could keep talking, giving him a tight, forced smile.

“ _Darling_ ," Zuko said in between his teeth, using a sweet voice like honey while he threatening him. "She asked about my scar not for our entire lives’ story”

The doctor’s light laugh rang across the room at this, making them turn to stare at her in disbelief.

“Oh my, you two are absolutely adorable!” She commented lightly, cleaning a few tears off her eyes. "Come on, I'll need mister Mushi to get out for a moment while I examine the patient."

And just like that she brushed off their behavior as a normal flirty couple thing and basically kicked Sokka out of the room, quickly moving on with the physical exams after the alpha left the room.

The doctor seemed to want to start a conversation with Zuko through the process, but soon understood he wasn't the talking type so she simply proceeded to examine him, and after she took the needed samples she ushered him back to the waiting room to wait for the results beside Sokka.

They were on that hospital during most of the night waiting for those damn results, seeing people come in and our through the night until only both of them were left. At one point Sokka even fell asleep, slowly slumping down his seat until his head was resting on top of Zuko's shoulder. It made the other workers there to coo at them to Zuko's utter embarrassment, and at one point when their doctor passed by, she sent him coy looks, whispering with a nurse about how cute they were and how they reminded her about her and her husband when they were young.

But even then, he didn't dare to shove Sokka off of him.

At one point he must've passed out too because when he came to, the doctor was shaking them awake. He had to untangle from Sokka's arms and wake him up with a couple rough slaps on his cheek.

After that, everything went pretty fast.

The doctor quickly let them know that Zuko was in good health and didn't seem to be pregnant at the moment, but since the slip up happened not too long ago there was still a small risk depending on Zuko's cycle.

After they both told her they didn't wanted to have a baby yet (Sokka told her an excuse about Zuko's parents being pretty conservative and didn't want any pregnancies before the wedding, which was to be held in a couple months more.) The doctor then prescribed them a bag with a mix of medicinal herbs that would work for their situation, but she warned them that it would send Zuko's cycle array and would most probably mess with his heat's schedule causing many secondary risks, so he should only drink it when they were back at their hotel room or in a safe place, and not to travel for some time since he was going to be a bit weak.

She also explained that if he currently took any medicine for stopping his heats, that the medicine could clash with it so he couldn't drink that any more after he took this one for at least a whole cycle, heat and everything, making having him to go through a detox for the suppressants too.

But of course, she winked and made a comment about them marrying soon, so it’s not like they wouldn't be planning to go through a heat together anyways.

Both Sokka and Zuko laughed awkwardly at that and gave her their thanks, now knowing what to do with all the information.

After that they quickly left the clinic feeling tired, hungry and stressed. The streets were now silent and dark compared to how they were at their arrival, and no one was around except for the one or two drunk strays walking back home with woozy steps and loud singing.

Given the scarce company, it wasn't really needed to hold hands anymore, but Sokka still took a hold of Zuko's hand as they started on their slow trek back to where they left Zuko's dragon.

Their feet moved slowly, and Zuko could feel his eyelids going heavy with sleep with the stress finally subsiding, but they moved on steadily as the streets and the now closed off stalls passed by them, Sokka's presence feeling steady and reassuring beside him.

Soon they were passing by the bushes they were hiding in before, walking through the woods until the trees slowly started giving way to the beach where Zuko's dragon laid sleeping beside the rocks surrounding the little hidden beach.

But instead of Sokka directing them towards the dragon so they could finally go on their way, he walked Zuko closer to the coast, until they were one or two steps away from the waves touching their feet, and plopped onto the sand.

He tugged onto Zuko's hand lightly twice, until he sat down beside him. They both stared at the sea in silence for a moment, the sound of the waves crashing at their feet echoing around them as the stars shone bright on top of them, feeling the cold breeze biting at their skin and making Zuko use his fire breath to keep them both warm.

Sokka's hand still felt heavy and warm against his, as he was yet to let go.

"You can go back now if you want." Zuko commented slowly, his voice slicing through the silence. He didn't want to say goodbye yet, didn't feel ready, but he also knew he didn't have any more excuses to keep Sokka for himself anymore.

He knew there wasn't much to do except take the medicine and hope for the better.

"You accompanied me through the most difficult part, so... You're free. I'll take you back to Ba Sing Se if you want."

Sokka didn't say anything for a moment, still looking up at the moon on top of them.

"Are you... Really ok with his? I mean, that medicine will mess up with your body really bad, it sounds serious."

"I mean... It will be harsh. I have been taking meds for my heats for a long time now too, so that detox won't be easy but... I've been through worse." Zuko shrugged, lowering his gaze.

More silence.

"Then... Then I'll go with you. I'll help you as much as I can."

"W-what?" Zuko looked back up to Sokka.

"Yeah, I can't leave you alone in good conscience yet, and I already said I'd be in the Fire Nation for a few days to the others." He shrugged off, scratching the back of his hair with his other hand. "Without mentioning that making you take me back when you're so close back home seems unfair. Especially since you're busy and all."

Zuko searched his face, not knowing what to think about those words or about that determined expression on Sokka's face.

"...Are you sure?"

"Of course, you know I love the fire nation's spicy chicken!" Sokka looked back at him with a smile on his face, winking.

Zuko chuckled at it.

"Idiot."

They stayed in silence for another moment, looking at the sun rise slowly in the horizon above the waves, bathing the sea before them with light.

And Zuko smiled, knowing that as long as Sokka was beside him, he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has asked, but i'm like an entire chapter and half ahead, so you can rest assured you guys will have weekly updates for at least another two weeks, and this fic will be at least 5 chapters maybe? I hope it wont get longer, I'm getting closer to the smut and i'm excited!  
> Please comment what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sokka and Zuko finally arrive to the palace. Zuko feels kinda sick because the medicine, Sokka is #1 best husbando but realizes there's a competition for the spot, they spend another steamy night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you can see i have a lot of headcanons and feelings about Zuko being an omega and it affecting the story lmao.  
> This whole episode will be on Sokka's perspective, and the next will be all Zuko so let's have fun tonite!

They stayed like that, looking at the rising sun from the beach for a while. Breathing in the salty ocean air and letting the rays of the sun slowly warm them up against the cold morning air in the privacy of that lonely beach. For a little while, it really felt like only the two of them were the only ones existing.

It wasn't until they got interrupted by Sokka's loud (treacherous) stomach that they realized they had been there for way too long.

They stood up and went back into their regular clothes and, before Zuko could really chicken out, he prepared the herbs into a quick tea and drank it up in one go.

Sokka felt himself instantly worry when he saw him do this, especially when the doctor was clear when telling them he would feel weak and sick after he drank it and so should be on a safe space when he did, so he low-key promised to himself he would keep an eye on Zuko for the rest of the day.

Then they finally hopped onto the dragon's back, and in only a couple more hours they were arriving to the Fire Lord's palace, landing right in front of the giant red and golden doors.

It seemed like there were people actually waiting for them, if the influx of guards and servants around their landing zone was any indication.

Not even two steps inside the palace and they were surrounded by dignitaries and generals trying to get Zuko's attention; some waving some important papers that needed to be looked over and others simply wanting to talk about some 'important business' or other.

"Fire Lord, Sir. We're sorry to interrupt your arrival but we need to confirm a few things with you--"

"Fire Lord Zuko, Sir, we need you urgently in the meeting room, some envoys from the Southern Fire Islands came to speak with you!"

The Fire Nation Officials kept on trying to get his attention as they walked on, but seeming from Zuko's tired frown, none of it was as urgent as they made it seem, and he wasn't eager to attend any of it.

His uncle Iroh came walking in from behind the wall of people, and at the sight of him the officials started parting the way to let him through.

As expected, he was the only one who seemed chill and welcoming so far.

"Come on, move away people. My dear nephew just came back from a rough trip and he must be tired, let him breathe." Iroh yelled out as he walked closer. To anyone it would appear he was using his usual relaxed tone but the power of his alpha voice still rang heavily behind his every word, making the others obey him and step various steps away from the three of them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm glad to see you back safely." He finally said after the others had stepped away, changing his tone of voice into a warmer one, stepping closer to Zuko with a smile on his face and hugging him tight.

"Uncle! Glad to see everything's as good as I left it." Zuko happily hugged him back.

"Oh believe me, I had a feeling these hard-headed idiots were going to crown me as new Fire Lord if you took any longer." Iroh stepped back and gave him a couple of pats on his shoulders, laughing warmly.

"It was only a couple of days, uncle." He laughed too, but something told Sokka it wasn't because of how far-fetched it sounded, but because of how true the statement really was.

Right then, Iroh noticed Sokka standing awkwardly a few steps behind Zuko, waving at him with a smile.

"Oh, and I see you brought young Sokka with you!" He gave another big smile, stepping around Zuko to give a Sokka a big welcoming hug.

"Oh, Mr. Uncle! How's it going?" Sokka smiled, returning the hug with all his might. At this point, everyone in Team Avatar loved Iroh as their own sage uncle, and it was always a pleasure to see him.

"Oh you know, like always. These duties won't let me go back to my tea shop!" He huffed, talking about his store back in Ba Sing Se that he had to abandon every so often to help Zuko in the Fire Nation.

"Glad to see you're well!" Sokka laughed it off, as every time he saw Iroh, the man complained about the same thing.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Zuko got everyone's attention in front of them, clapping his hands twice to make everyone fall into silence.

Zuko glared at them all for a few seconds to make sure they would keep silent before speaking again.

"This is Sokka, from The Southern Water Tribe. He is the Avatar's close aide and a very good friend of mine." He walked closer to Sokka and put an arm around his shoulders, and Sokka stood straighter with a smile. Yet, from what he saw from their audience faces, it seemed like some didn't seem to like their closeness very much.

"He will be staying here for a few days as a guest of honor, so you better be treat him with the respect he deserves as one." Zuko gave them all another glare, and they all hurried to respectfully bow and welcome Sokka in unison.

Sokka waved and said hi to all of them with an awkward smile. All the formalities felt weird, but he also liked to feel important so he ignored it.

"Alright, now you." Zuko pointed at some random servants. "Take his things to the empty room besides mine, he will be staying there so make sure to make him comfortable."

"B-But Sir!?" One of the generals perked up, face scrunching in discontent and his complexion going pale, but he instantly lowered his head as soon as Zuko turned to him. "I-If you want my opinion, Fire Lord Zuko, f-for an unmated alpha to suddenly stay so close to your majesty when he's an omega i-is just..."

"I didn't ask." Zuko snapped at him coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go show my guest around. Come with us, uncle."

"B-but Sir, the emissaries from the southern islands have been waiting for you...!" Another man piped up again.

"Then let them wait more!" Zuko snapped again. "That's what they get for showing unannounced when I'm away; I'll go speak with them _when I feel like it_."

Zuko grabbed onto Sokka's arm and pulled him away, Iroh patiently walking after them. They walked for a couple of minutes until they were alone, and then they stopped at what seemed to be the entrance to a beautiful garden.

It was when Zuko seemed to remember himself and let go of Sokka, huffing in irritation, literally releasing smoke and sparkles from his nose and hands.

"They're so annoying. I just arrived back and I'm already getting a headache..." Zuko started to walk in circles, and both Iroh and Sokka shared a glance until finally Iroh decided to take the lead.

"Fire Lord Zuko, don't let them get to you; I'll take care of them myself. You should simply concentrate on resting after your long trip and show your dear friend around." Iroh walked over to Zuko and talked calmly, patting his shoulder softly and nodding towards Sokka, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

Zuko looked at him and then back at his uncle worriedly, then sighed and let his shoulders drop. "No, uncle, I can't leave you to deal with all the work."

"I insist!" Iroh smiled up at him. "It's the first time you take any vacation in who knows how long, you need it."

"But... No, let me at least take care of a few matters. I don't want them to start saying again that I can't handle the position of Fire Lord." He frowned down at the floor.

Iroh searched his face for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll take care of the rest and kick out the foolish one’s for you."

"Thanks uncle." Zuko smiled kindly, before giving him another hug.

"Just use your dear friend as an excuse to finish early!" Iroh laughed wholeheartedly, walking towards Sokka and giving him a few strong pats on his back. "You can't leave him alone after he came all the way here to visit you now, can you?"

"Don't worry uncle Iroh, I'll watch over him!" Sokka gave them a salute with a hand towards his forehead, making Iroh laugh more.

"You-- you don't have to go that far..." Zuko stuttered out, blushing a bit.

"Nonsense! I may break something expensive without you looking over me, so I better stick with you." Sokka announced proudly, with one of his big goofy smiles.

"Oh, I like this one!" Iroh laughed again, winking at Zuko and making the both of them blush. "I feel better with you looking over him kiddo. I'll see you at dinner, nephew."

Iroh left without any other word, leaving the two of them silent and awkward.

"Alright let's go, I need to put on my formal Fire Lord wear." Zuko sighed, grabbing onto Sokka's arm again and walking towards another direction.

"Wait, do I also have to dress formally too? All I have to wear is my arctic wolf helmet." Sokka asked.

"Uhh... Not really? I mean, only if you want to." Zuko shrugged.

"Alright." Sokka smiled. “But we have to eat breakfast first, I’m starving.” He groaned, his stomach agreeing with him on it as it made a really loud noise.

His antics made Zuko laugh, washing away his foul mood, and Sokka couldn’t help feeling giddy over it.

They ate together a light breakfast, or at least a light one for Zuko while Sokka got a lot of extra meat on his plate. He also ended up wearing the Northern Wolf helmet characteristic of his people to the very important reunion; he always liked how it looked alongside his formal armor. Zuko also wore his formal attire and Sokka couldn’t help staring at him when he saw it. The silk was rich and soft with exquisite gold embroidery, and his hair was now half down, with his Fire Lord crown made of solid gold sparkling high on the top of his head, making it real once again that Sokka was friends with a real leader of a nation.

When they arrived at the first reunion, it instantly got a bit awkward since the generals and officials there seemed to not want Sokka present, but seeing as Zuko sat him right by his side at the table and then loudly declared that he came as the Avatar's representative, no one had anything to say against it.

The reunion was boring as all hell, as they were talking about taxes and budgets and the like. He had expected for it to be more about plans for the military or to help refugees like the old times but the peace seemed to have finally starting to settle on the Fire Nation after so many years.

He started to nod off at some point, straightening up with a gasp when he felt himself starting to fall on his side, to which the rest of the Fire Nation officials glared at him, obvious on their intentions of wanting to kick him out.

But Zuko simply laughed at his antics again, his voice was deep and raspy but his laugh still resonated beautifully like bells through the silent room; making Sokka feel a strange sense of fulfillment and pride taking over his chest once again at being the cause of making him laugh.

It was hard to fall asleep after that with the way Zuko's laugh kept echoing inside his head and the way his heart kept beating against his rib-cage, so he tried his best to pay attention to the rest of the reunion.

When he did, he couldn't stop noticing the stiff way the rest of the generals acted around Zuko, especially when he gave his opinion or rejected one of their ideas. It wasn't hard to come with the realization that they were all alpha's, given the Fire Nation's historical preference for alpha's occupying positions of power. He knew Zuko tried to change it and stop the unjust way they treated omegas in comparison with other nations; but the way the other alphas acted around him, as if they were still not accepting that an omega had a higher position over them, worried him.

He started to feel his shoulders stiffen; he tried to reel in his inner alpha side as best as he could, and he knew that Zuko didn't even need him go all alpha over him; but deep inside himself he knew that if any of those alphas said anything wrong to Zuko, or did anything disrespectful, he would lash out and a fight would break out.

Sokka knew that his feelings were irrelevant, that his alpha posturing was uncalled for specially as an outsider from another nation, and he was currently beating himself up in his head since he was normally more chill than this; But he also knew his weak spot was his friends, and Zuko, the sleep deprived, stressed out and moody omega who was one of his closest friends and part of his pack, was an especially tender nerve right now after the other night.

Be it because the other alphas sensed this, or because they had reluctantly accepted Zuko as Fire Lord a long time ago and didn't want to fight it anymore, the reunion ended not long after without much fanfare, and Sokka could finally breathe again as they all stood up to leave.

"Congratulations in staying awake." Zuko whispered to him with a big smile, patting him down on his shoulder, and Sokka smiled back at him.

He looked a little pale and tired, but before Sokka could ask him about it, they were interrupted by one of the generals walking over to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, if I may." The general, his name was Lai if Sokka remembered right, bowed down and saluted with his two hands in front of him.

"General Zhai." Zuko saluted back with cold eyes and without bowing, and _whoops guess Sokka was wrong about the name_. "You may speak."

"Thank you your majesty. I was wondering if you would like to come drink tea with me this evening; the lotus flowers in my garden are at their peak this season. I think you may appreciate the view of them under the moonlight tonight." He asked politely with a smirk on his face as he looked at Zuko and completely ignored Sokka right beside him.

And Sokka froze, staring at him with his eyes almost bulging out his head. Is he... is he asking Zuko out...? Just what!?

"No." Zuko answered pretty quickly in a calmed manner. Normally he would say 'No, thank you' when he wanted to be polite but something about the way his eyebrows scrunched up lightly told Sokka that if they weren't in front of high ranked officials and the general wasn't high ranked himself, he would spit at him and scream 'fuck off!' Instead. Probably.

"I have my friend Sokka visiting the palace today, so I have to show him around and welcome him properly." Zuko said, grabbing onto Sokka's arm tightly and hugging it against his chest.

Once again, Sokka had the suspicion Zuko really wanted to say 'I don't want to go anywhere with you, leave me alone' but couldn't be rude, so Sokka decided to do the Water Tribe Thing and go with the flow.

"Yeah, I'm starving and he promised to show me some turtle ducks!" He smiled and said loudly as he stuck closer to Zuko. The distaste on the general's face when he looked at Sokka was palpable, and it gave him a sense of gratification.

The thought _'That's right. He wants to be with me, not you.'_ Sneaked up on him from the back of his mind, but he decided to not pay attention to it.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Zuko said coldly, starting off towards the door before the dude say anything else, basically dragging Sokka out with him by the firm grip he had on his arm.

"See you around, general Lai!" He screamed behind him as they crossed the door, enjoying the way his face went red with anger until he realized he said the name wrong again. Woopsie.

They walked out for a few more steps, and only when they found themselves far away from the room did Sokka speak about what has been bugging him.

"What the hell was that!?" Sokka scream-whispered, eyes looking around them and trying to figure out if that dude really asked Zuko out right in front of him or what, he felt like he was in a weird alternate reality.

Zuko groaned tiredly, the good mood he had gained in the last few hours thanks to Sokka's antics now completely gone.

"It's nothing! Just--" Zuko snapped and then stopped himself with a deep breath. "I'll... I'll explain later, I'm not in the mood..." He said in a lower voice and then started to massage his forehead with his fingers.

Sokka frowned with worry when he noticed how pale and sweaty he was, how weak Zuko really looked, realizing for the first time how close they were standing from each other since Zuko still didn't let go of his arm, as if he were to crumble if he let go.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." He asked, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." He sighed "Sorry, it must be the medicine acting up. I feel a bit nauseous and hot."

Sokka furrowed his brows with worry. "Let's take some rest for now, you must be tired." He smiled a little and then they started to walk slowly. "We don't have any more reunions for a while, do we? No. You know what? Screw them! Maybe we can find a good hiding place and take a nap."

Zuko sighed with a little smile, resting some of his weight on Sokka and letting himself be taken away by him.

"That sounds nice."

After being convinced by Sokka to skip out on his responsibilities, they walked away and into a secluded part of the castle, an indoor garden that resided far away from the main building, holding a variety of plants that hid them from prying eyes, a big sofa with a few blankets and pillows rested at one side and a tea table with a few chairs stood in the center, a soft, warm sunlight filtering between the tree leaves. They smiled as they walked in and quickly closed the door behind them.

Sokka insisted on arranging the sofa with the pillows and blankets he could find, and then made Zuko lay down on it.

He promptly got laughed at his sudden overbearing attitude by Zuko who said he was starting to act as his sister Katara, to which Sokka just frowned and shushed him into silence, which only made Zuko laugh even harder as he melted into the couch, eyelids blinking slowly.

He took off his helmet and left it on the floor before he slowly sat beside Zuko's head as to not disturb him and then they both proceeded to talk about anything and everything mindlessly, their soft, hushed voices echoing through the small indoor garden for a long time, and when they had nothing else to say, Sokka took a book laying around and started reading it out loud with funny voices to entertain him, getting a few more laughs for a while until he noticed Zuko went silent, finally falling asleep.

He barely stopped himself when he found himself overcome with the desire to card his fingers through Zuko's hair, like he normally did with his sister when she fell asleep on his lap, but he convinced himself that Zuko would accidentally break his arm if he startled him awake from the touch.

He smiled down at the omega with a full heart, happy he was finally getting some rest, and stayed there for a couple hours enjoying the warmth of the sun and the privacy of the thick foliage protecting them, the sounds of the birds and the rhythmic breathing coming from the sleeping Zuko making him feel like the two of them were the only ones who existed in this place, just like that morning at the beach.

He didn't know when exactly had he fallen asleep, but it was late in the afternoon when both of them were startled awake with the sounds of people hitting the door and sub sequentially breaking it open, a line of Fire Nation guards walking through the foliage effectively surrounding them, and a couple of servants hurriedly walking in after them.

"What the hell is this!?" Zuko stood up in rage, glaring at them. "How dare you interrupt us!"

"Fire Lord Zuko, Sir. You didn't arrive at the scheduled meeting with the generals, and no one seemed to know where you went!" One of them jumped to explain, intimidated by Zuko's temper, glancing furtively at Sokka who was still sitting behind Zuko. "We were really worried you disappeared with the guest, we... we thought..."

"What? What _did_ you think!?" Zuko snapped at him, noticing the way he looked at Sokka and the meaning of it way before Sokka himself knew it. "You thought he would attack me because he’s an alpha? Is that what this is!?" He glared at all of them, fists trembling at his side and starting to release hot air.

"W-well sir... We didn't want..." He started talking again, but stopped when Zuko raised his hand and stopped him.

"For your information, I was just showing him around the castle and we lost track of time. I cannot believe this is how you treat a guest of honor, and an old friend of mine and The Avatar at that. How dare you question his honor!?" He kept scolding, glaring at everyone around him while hot air wrapped around him and sparks started to appear from his mouth.

He only stopped when he felt Sokka's hand falling over his shoulder, shaking his head wordlessly and effectively stopping him, making him let it go with reluctance.

"You're lucky he's taken pity of you. Now get out of my sight! I don't want to see your faces ever again." He waved them off with a flurry of his sleeve, making the color drain out of the attendant faces with his last words, but they obeyed and left, taking most of the guards with them.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sokka asked, seeing the way Zuko already seemed worn down.

"Yeah, sorry. I do feel better, they just pissed me off as soon as I woke up, I’ll have to talk with them later..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we go drink some tea and eat something? It will make you feel better!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sir. The generals are waiting for you at the meeting room, they're the ones who sent us to search for you." One of the guards, the captain it seemed, came closer and bowed respectfully.

Zuko frowned and Sokka groaned in disappointment at this information.

"Man, more boring meetings? Seriously?" He slumped down, ignoring the fact they had only gone to one and then they slacked off to take a nap. Zuko snorted at him.

"It's ok just... bring them to the tea room, we can have a meeting with some tea." He shooed him away, and he bowed before going to follow his orders.

It wasn't until he was gone that he mumbled "God knows they need some calming tea" into Sokka's ear, making him snort loudly as they started on their way.

* * *

Sokka looked suspiciously at the clear liquid on his cup of tea, sniffing at its fragrant smell and making it swirl around his cup.

The thing is that he's never been big on tea, but he knows that uncle Iroh loves it, and now Zuko seemed to like to learn about it and drink tea to calm himself down. He had explained before that his change of views about tea were because of how much his uncle loved it, and that he decided to learn about tea and how to brew it to learn to be a little more patient like Iroh, but found himself enjoying it along the way.

Sokka still hadn't found the big woo about it, but he respected Zuko for it. That and he liked the way he looked so relaxed and in peace when drinking it, an aura of elegance befitting of royalty behind his every action.

And he knew he could never compare himself with him, he may never enjoy it the same way he does or look just as elegant; but when Zuko took a sip, cheeks flushed and a peaceful expression on his face, and turned his face towards Sokka with a hopeful look in his eyes and that tiny smile, full of expectation, well... Sokka could not say no to him.

So he took the cup to his lips, gulping once, twice, before finally spitting it all out on the table in disgust.

"Eugh! That tasted like boiled weeds!" He coughed out loud, getting a group of glares coming from the other generals towards him and receiving a couple of pats on his back from Zukko, who seemed to be trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Sokka...?" He called his name while trying to stop himself from laughing, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you, by any chance... Add sugar to it?"

They stared at each other with blank faces for a minute, until Sokka's face broke into a wince, and Zuko snorted at him harder, hiding his laugh behind his fist.

“No, I didn’t…” Sokka grumbled, glaring at Zuko who seemed to be having a field day. “Stop laughing!”

“Alright, Alright, bring me your teacup.” Zuko smiled, reaching for the bowl of sugar and putting two cubes inside Sokka's cup himself, grabbing a spoon and mixing it slowly, warm hands brushing against Sokka's from time to time. Sokka saw the rest of the alphas on the table bristle at this from the corner of his eye, scowling at the interaction, and some of them even opened their mouths to protest about it, but ultimately chose to shut their mouths.

He didn't know what the big deal about Zuko serving him some sugar was, but decided to act as if he hadn’t noticed.

“Go ahead, try it now.” Zuko took the little spoon out the cup and waved at him to try, the remains of his smile still twinkling in his eyes.

Sokka frowned at him for a moment, before slowly taking a sip of the tea. His eyes bugged out and he smiled, impressed by the rich flavor.

“Whoa this is actually good now!” A big smile blooming on his face, taking another sip of the tea. "Does it taste like bacon?"

Zuko’s smile became bigger. “Glad you liked it." His eyes seemed to sparkle with the way Sokka drank more of it with a big smile, and something about being the center of his attention felt good. "Try it with some ham, that tea goes well with it.” He brought closer a little plate with cheese and ham on it, offering it up to Sokka.

“Ham? Seriously?” He gasped, eyeing the other alphas on the table who seemed to go redder in the face with anger than before, and decided to shrug it off again, taking a piece of ham and eating it. “Holy shit, it really does!”

“I knew you’d like it; I chose it specifically for you.” Zuko said with a smirk, going back to sipping his tea but keeping his eyes on Sokka.

And yeah, knowing Zuko had paid such close attention for his tea made his chest feel full.

“Ahem.” The closest general cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, and Sokka could feel his good mood take a nosedive as soon as he noticed it was the same dude who asked Zuko out earlier, that general Lai.

“Fire Lord Zuko, Sir. We came here to discuss the matter about the establishment of the new unit.” He reminded him, and Zuko scowled, remembering he still had to deal with these dudes.

"Alright, general Zhai. Where were we?" Zuko sighed and agreed, taking a hold of a few documents in front of him and finally starting the meeting, his expression going serious and regal as he listened to their plans.

Zuko was meticulous and expected nothing but perfection from them, calling them out in their mistakes and listening to them like a true leader; making them all retire later on with a promise to bring in a perfected proposal for him next time. Sokka couldn't help admiring Zuko through it all, as with the years he had become a true, hardened leader.

Sokka couldn't help staring at every twitch and move of his eyebrows, always speaking louder than words when it came about Zuko's mood. Also, is it weird Sokka couldn't stop staring at the way his eyelashes fluttered when Zuko concentrated reading those documents? Probably. He tried to stop, but he's sure he wasn't being smooth on the eyes of the other alpha's in the room.

Just as they were standing up to leave, he saw general Lai stopping by the door, obviously waiting for Zuko, but the Fire Lord simply grabbed onto Sokka's arm again and walked past him, ignoring him in favor of loudly announcing he had a lot of work to do and was going to eat dinner with Sokka and his uncle Iroh and that he was done for the day.

Sokka could feel a lot of icy stares on his back as they walked away, and he had the sensation that he was going to be cornered by them later on.

But that was future Sokka's problem.

After that they spent what was left of the afternoon inside Zuko's office until dinner was ready, with the Fire Lord signing and approving some documents while Sokka looked around his giant office and made small talk, and well, if he almost broke a few things after touching them, Zuko didn't seem to mind with the way he smiled in exasperation up at him.

During dinner time they had a small feast between the two of them and Iroh, and it seemed like Zuko himself made sure the chef knew about Sokka's preferences because his plate was full of meat and deliciousness. On his part, Zuko opted for a lighter dinner, his stomach seemed to still be feeling delicate since the morning, and Sokka decided to ask him about it later after dinner. But for now, the two of them talked and joked around alongside Iroh, who lamented that their guards and servants had been so rude with Sokka and questioned his honor earlier during the day, but Sokka just reassured him that he was fine.

Later during the night, Zuko took him to his room to take some tea and have a private chat.

It was admittedly hard to enter; even though the Fire Lord himself was escorting him inside, the guards were still apprehensive to let an unmated alpha enter their nation's leader room, who was an unmated omega, but after some menacing words with them from Zuko they let him in.

Already inside, servants hurried and served them tea and snacks, prepared them the softest seats on front of a fancy low table in front of a fireplace and offering them hot towels and everything; but they also were reluctant to leave the room after Zuko ordered them to, and because of this Zuko ended up ordering them to not let anyone in for the rest of the night unless he strictly asked them to.

Right now Zuko was taking a bath in the adjoined bathroom, having told Sokka to wait for him so they could talk comfortably.

And listen, he knew that if anyone else saw this, and knew about Zuko's explicit orders to leave them alone through the night, they would instantly think the wrong things about this situation, and the poor servants were most probably already gossiping about it outside.

But no, absolutely not. They were just talking about delicate things they don't want others listening on and create misunderstandings; it had nothing to do with sex.

Well… it kinda did.

but there was nothing sexy happening tonight, not at all.

Just in case though, he searched for the Pai Sho board set aside and started to place it on the table.

See? They didn't plan to get dirty tonight, they were going to play Pai Sho and talk. That. Was. It. Thank you.

Just as he was organizing the pieces he let his mind drift off and think about what happened during the day. He's never been hit in the face with the fact that he was an alpha and that Zuko was an omega so many times in a day. Back when they were still traveling as Team Avatar they didn't mind those things about second genders, and given Zuko's grumpy behavior it was hard not to forget he was actually an omega.

But it was almost as if everyone kept remembering them about it wherever they went. All those alpha generals and officials with the way they treated Zuko and despised Sokka, the servants and guards with the way they were so wary of them both spending time alone together... It sucked.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Zuko walk back into the room, he was wearing a red robe and pants, his hair is all loose and wet down his back and he was currently drying it with a towel.

He tried to not to stare at the way the robe opened a bit in the middle and showed his wet chest and abs, or how some water was still dripping down his neck, or the way he looked warm and clean and relaxed from the warm water in a way that made Sokka want to hold him against his chest and not let go.

He failed.

"Are we playing Pai Sho?" Zuko asked when he saw the board ready on the table, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I mean... If the both of us are going to be part of the White Lotus when we're older we might as well." He shrugged. His own sword master had chosen him as the heir for his seat of the secret organization, and he knew Iroh had chosen Zuko as his. Sadly, the two of them were not very good at Pai Sho, but Sokka still tried to practice whenever he could.

Zuko hummed in thoughtful consideration for a moment until a smirk took over his face. "Alright, I do need some practice anyways."

He threw the towel somewhere around the room and didn't waste a second to take the seat in front of Sokka and starting the game by moving the first piece.

Both of them started to move a few pieces by turns, but Sokka kept stealing glances at Zuko, who still looked tired and a bit pale except for a small blush still high on his cheeks, probably from the hot water he bathed in earlier.

"Zuko... Are you ok...?" He asked slowly, snapping him out of his deep concentration.

"...What do you mean?" Zuko asked slowly, finally moving a piece and looking at Sukko expectantly for his next move.

"Well, you know. You didn't look too hot this morning, and even now you look tired." He said with consideration, moving one of his own pieces again.

"Yeah, sorry.” Zuko sighed, letting his shoulders fall tiredly. “I'm not going to lie to you, it's been rough. I have been feeling tired and nauseous because of that damn medicine, and every time I have to talk about official Fire Nation business with those dumb alphas I get a headache, but..." He looked up at Sokka's face for a moment before looking back down to the board

"It's not too bad though. Having you with me makes me feel better." He said, softer, blush on his cheeks going redder.

"Really?" Sokka smiled like a goof at the admission, his heart skipping a beat "Thank you, I-I'm glad I can help somehow... Also, I won." He said, finally moving a piece and cornering Zuko, finally winning the game.

"What!?" Zuko gasped. "How the hell did you win so fast!?"

"Dude you suck." Sokka chuckled under his breath, making Zuko laugh too at it.

They went silent for a moment, both of them staring at the Pai Sho board in front of them with little smiles.

Then, Zuko broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

"Listen... I'm sorry, Sokka." Zuko started to talk. "Everyone kept treating you with distrust all day, acting as if you were planning to attack me, and you don't deserve that. I know you would never do that. I'll make sure they change their behavior from now on."

"It's ok, I mean... You're their Fire Lord, you're the most important omega in the whole nation, I can see why they're overprotective." He shrugged it off.

"It's not just that," Zuko huffed, serving himself some more tea and holding the hot teacup between his hands. "Listen... Since I was a child I was nothing but an embarrassing mistake for the royal family. I was supposed to be the great firstborn prince; an alpha to lead everyone on the next generation who would honor my father and establish him as a better heir to the throne than my uncle, but I wasn't. I was an omega instead, the first one in many generations of the history of the royal family at that, and my father was furious. My sister Azula took the spot of the prestigious alpha instead, and I became nothing but a convenient bargaining chip for my father to marry off, and well... and after he burned my face in an Agni Kai... I became nothing but damaged goods that had no use. He banished me on my luck on a boat filled with scoundrels hoping to never see me again. Everyone looked down on me and I had to rise myself into the position I am now, I studied and trained my ass off and if it weren't for my uncle who taught me fire bending himself, I wouldn't have gotten here.

...Even after we defeated my father and Azula and I was the only heir, those damn officials were still pushing to crown my uncle, and some even tried to marry me off to someone else that could take the throne. Because of that it didn't take long for all those alphas’ to start to fight against each other for my hand with Ag Ni Kai's, and it took me and my uncle a while to establish order. But even now a lot of them believe that if they can seduce me or make me theirs by force, even trying to hook me up with their sons if they're already mated, so they can take the position of Fire Lord."

"They what!?" Sokka screeched, feeling rage starting to boil inside of him. "That's why they kept looking at you and inviting you to see flowers!? Because they want to be the stupid Fire Lord, Seriously!?" He growled from deep in his gut, suddenly remembering the dumb face of that general Lai from earlier and wanting nothing more than to punch him; but something about Zuko's tired face in front of him stopped him, sucking the anger out of him.

"I- I... I'm sorry, I didn't know there was such a struggle for power even now, none of us did. Are... Are you ok?"

Zuko looked up at that, seeming startled by the question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry, I won't relinquish the throne to any of them. I'm too busy rebuilding the country in the first place to spend my time with them." He huffed with a smile, but Sokka just frowned at him.

"I don't mean like that, but..." He fiddled a bit on his seat, giving up and moving to seat right beside Zuko, close enough to have their arms brushing against each other, talking in a lower voice. “It must be hard to not to know whose feelings are true..."

"Don't worry. I have my uncle, and you and the others. Without mentioning they don't have any tact." Zuko smiled, raising his cup to drink some tea, remembering the many times that alphas who have tried to court him kept staring at the scar on his face as if it were the most disgusting thing, like it was the biggest hurdle they had to climb over in order to get to the throne: a burn scar in the face of an omega.

It went without saying that Sokka never looked at him like that. It was another thing that made every alpha pale in comparison to him.

Sokka looked back at him for a moment, examining his peaceful face with a question burning on the back of his head and doubting whenever he should ask it or not.

He asked anyways.

"But like... Don't you want to date someone? Find an alpha you like?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, keeping an eye on the fire bender sitting beside himself as his heart started beating in his chest, suddenly nervous about the answer.

Zuko froze up, only for a moment, but enough for Sokka to notice it. Then he let out a huff, shoulders slowly melting.

"I'm... Not interested in them." Zuko answered, a small blush coloring his cheeks as he looked away from him.

"You're not?" Sokka raised an eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to continue the bloodline or whatever?"

"No I'm not, geez. You sound like the Fire Elders; they keep pestering me to marry someone and have a child." Zuko frowned, putting his cup of tea down and giving him a look.

"What? I'm just asking, I'm worried for my friend!" He raised his hands in defense, smirking.

They stared at each other with pouts on their faces for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles, considering the serious talk as over.

And so, they continued to talk into the night. At one point they were just lying on the floor with many pillows spread around them as they talked about everything and anything, until they fell asleep like that, laying close to one another until their breaths mingled, until Zuko's head unconsciously moved to lay on top of Sokka's chest and the alpha nuzzled the top of his head in his sleep, breathing in and relishing in the smoky, fruity smell of Zuko.

To say they gave a heart attack to the servant who came in next morning and found them sleeping on the floor was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i have not been reading too many Princess/Villainess webcomics what are you talking about? Zuko is a sassy one when bossing his subjects around because he's a real king in my heart and that's just facts.
> 
> also if you have been wondering, i'm very very VERY close to finally writing the smut in the last chapter. I'm even starting to plan an epilogue. i can't wait!! :D (i just hope i get to write it all fast enough for the posting schedule not to catch up on me -sweats)
> 
> anyways, tell me what yo think! this chapter came out really sweet, i hope you all liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes as they both stay in the palace. The blatant homo-eroticism of sword fights make an appearance. Also someone needs to tell them they're disgusting and in love already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all I apologize for updating later than I normally do. I had no internet yesterday night, but now I'm good so i hope you enjoy this chapter! (which, tbh is shorter than the last but to be fair, that last one was a monster of a long chapter)  
> also, just a heads up: This chapter things get a tiny bit horny, and also, a fuck ton corny. You've been warned.

Days passed by quickly on the palace, and as time went by, Zuko started to feel better and got used again to the mountains of work he had to do every day, with the added bonus of the two of them falling into a routine.

Normally he would sign documents and work from his office as Sokka gave him company, taking a break from time to time as to spend time with him.

After the third day however, he decided to attend the meetings he had with the other officials by himself, as he had already started to feel better and noticed that Sokka kept falling asleep or standing awkwardly in silence through them. He couldn't keep torturing the poor alpha that way.

Of course, Sokka was against it when he told him he would start attending the reunions alone, not approving of leaving him alone in a room full of devious alphas for hours on end, but he gave in quickly when Zuko reminded him he has been doing it all this time and he already knew how to deal with them. Without mentioning that Sokka contributed nothing to the reunions in any way.

He knew Sokka simply tried to look out for him; it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy all the extra time and attention he got from the alpha nowadays, and every day he woke up in a good mood as he was about to eat with him, spend time with him, and even more times than not they would spent late nights together, just talking until they fell asleep together only to do it all again the next day.

A part of him wondered if this is how it would be like to be mated with Sokka; living together and seeing him every day, but he brushed that thought away as soon as it came. It wasn't good for his own heart to keep longing uselessly for something that would never happen.

Anyways, Sokka always made a point to go meet with him after the reunions were done to walk him back to his office, and he happily accepted his company as an excuse to refuse the other alphas' annoying invitations, who were still trying to court him, seeming to get worse every day after Sokka's sudden appearance days ago.

This particular day however, after an entire week of them meeting at the door after every work meeting, he got out of the reunion hall to find the alpha to be nowhere in sight.

He ignored the other alphas' who were offering dates and nice words in bulk after noticing Sokka wasn't there, and went to search for him instead, worried, as Sokka himself promised to drink tea together after the reunion when he left this morning.

He wondered if something had happened to him. It was entirely possible for one of the generals to send someone to attack him or kick him out the palace while Zuko was looking away; he very well knew a few of the alphas were very capable of dirty tricks after all, especially if their alpha pride was on the line.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long to find him as when he walked by a hall close to the training grounds he heard the screams and the clashing of metal echoing from outside signaling a huge commotion from where the castle guards were trying to train, and it wasn't hard to notice that Sokka was right at the middle of all the noise.

He walked closer to the railing and looked outside, curious as to what was happening, a part of him a little scared and dying to jump in and interfere, protecting his alpha and stopping whatever trouble he was in now.

However, he quickly noticed it wasn't needed, as it seemed like Sokka was currently training with one of the guards, fighting with his sword against them and having the clear advantage, thus causing the commotion between the guards watching.

Zuko quickly found himself smiling, leaning against the railing and looking closer, admiring the view of Sokka fighting his enemy and winning.

He drank the view of Sokka's cocky smirk as he stopped his adversary's sword, the way his sleeveless shirt perfectly showed his sweaty chest and arms, muscles tensing and pulling as he used his sword and put strength into his every move.

He noticed warmth slowly taking over his lower stomach, a certain tension, a weight that was way too familiar to him now to ignore thrummed under his skin, but for once he decided to indulge himself a little bit on it instead. He knew that if anyone noticed it, smelled it, things would be ok as long as Sokka was around.

From the corner of his eye he saw how a couple guards noticed his presence, the two of them suddenly standing taller and concentrating on their training while whispering in between them, but all this went unnoticed to Sokka who was still training, moving out of the way of an attack and in one swift move of his sword he finally placed it against his enemy's neck and effectively ended the match.

Sokka grinned and raised his sword with pride, enjoying the afterglow of winning, looking at everyone around him with a cocky smile as if daring them to approach.

"Alright who's next? I could do this all day." He smirked down on them, taunting the alphas and betas around him.

Zuko's own amused laugh echoed through the silence even after he tried to smother it with his hand, not being able to hold back, enjoying the way Sokka seemed to have cleaned the floor with more than one of them in the time he's been busy, and internally feeling proud of his alpha for showing them to not to mess with him.

That's when everyone turned around to look at him, including Sokka, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Good work Sokka, having fun?" He told him.

"Huh? Zuko?" Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you here, weren't you at the meeting with the dudes from the southern island?" He walked closer to where Zuko was standing against the railing, looking up at him in disbelief.

"The meeting ended a while ago, I came here to search for you when I didn’t saw you."

"Wait, Seriously!? It's already over? Man, I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice it got so late." He huffed, looking at the time and noticing the obvious change in the position of the sun. "...Want to make up for it?"

"Make up for it?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's have a sword fight! These dudes are good at bending, but their swordsmanship sucks and they're not good for practice, so what do you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows "We can have a rematch from last time." He smirked up at him.

Instantly you could hear scandalized gasps and the indignation of the alphas in between the guards, baffled at the fact he had not only asked an omega, but their Fire Lord at that, into a sword fight.

But Zuko simply smirked, not missing a beat to accept the invitation.

"Sure." He jumped over the railing, getting a few more gasps from the guards, and falling with his feet on the ground; the distance not being higher than a couple feet.

He didn't waste time to take a couple of double-swords and get into position on the training ground, right in front of Sokka. His body was thrumming with excitement, eager to practice and ready to let go of some of his frustrations.

He took off his outer layer, a lavish long robe with beautiful designs embroidered on it, simply throwing it on the floor a few steps away and now only standing in pants and a light shirt to be able to move. Then he started to move his neck, arms and knees in small movements, trying to warm up before the fight really started.

"Oho, are you sure about this? I'm sure his highness hasn't been practicing lately." Sokka smirked up at him, both taunting him and giving him a moment to warm up "I may even be able to kick your ass this time."

"You wish." Zuko smirked back at him.

And then they took their battle positions a good five feet away from each other, waiting for the trembling referee, who was the captain of this guard division, to announce the beginning of their match.

The instant the captain's arm fell down they moved at the same time, running at each other and crossing swords once, twice... Until Zuko kicked his legs off from under the alpha and pointed his swords at Sokka's neck as soon as he hit the ground, effectively winning the fight in the blink of an eye.

"Huh, you're right. I think I got a little slower." Zuko smirked down at him, and Sokka blushed with embarrassment.

"That's not fair, it's been a while, I wasn't ready-- a rematch! I demand a rematch." Zuko retired the swords from his neck, giggling under his breath at Sokka's burst; and Sokka sat up, huffing with irritation.

"Sure, I need some warming up anyway." Zuko taunted him with a cocky smile, getting a glare from the alpha, and then both of them got into position again.

This time, just as Sokka promised, he was more prepared to combat Zuko's quick steps and swift moves, actually putting up more of a fight this time, their fighting quickly evolving into a dance between the two. But that didn't stop him from getting defeated in minutes again, as Zuko hit the hilt of his sword, sending it flying away from his grasp, and then cornering him again with both his swords crisscrossed against his neck.

Zuko couldn't help breaking into giggles again at Sokka's irritated face, who huffed and puffed as soon as he noticed his own defeat.

"Again, again!" Sokka demanded like a child having a tantrum, and Zuko found it endearing like the idiot in love he was. "The third time's the charm!"

"You know; I'm starting to get worried about your swordsmanship Sokka. Are you sure you've been practicing properly?" He smirked, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking some before giving it to Sokka for him to drink.

"Hey, you know what?" Sokka said breathlessly after gulping down the rest of the water. "Screw you!" He snapped, and Zuko simply laughed out loud.

They walked back together, going back into the circle and getting into their respective positions to start their third match.

But this time their match was interrupted by someone calling for Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, sir! Here you are!" A servant ran into the training grounds, breathing hard as soon as he stopped in front of them and bowing hurriedly. "Your majesty, a messenger came in with news about the incidents on the north."

Zuko frowned, feeling the irritation bubble up inside of him at having his time with Sokka being suddenly cut off short, but still tried to breathe in slowly to calm himself and push his anger away.

"Alright, I'll go." He said with a sigh, totally not pouting as he finally walked away and put the double swords back inside their sheath, only to shove it into the hands of a random soldier who happened to be standing at his side with brusque force.

He stopped and looked behind him to where Sokka was, feeling a little regretful.

"Sorry, I have to go. This was fun." He smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we'll have time for it later." Sokka shrugged, forcing a smile as to reassure him, but it only looked kind of lackluster. Though that's exactly how Zuko felt inside now.

"Yeah, see you at dinner."

And then he grabbed his forgotten robe from the floor and walked away sadly.

But still couldn't stop feeling a small sense of pride for Sokka, who inadvertently not only just showed the rest of the alphas in the castle that he was leagues better than them, but also that if they couldn't win against him, there was no way they'd ever beat Zuko himself or deserve him.

And if later in his office he felt a little bit turned on when remembering all of it, well, no one could judge him. He was the Fire Lord anyways.

* * *

Afterwards, they stopped having as much time together as his job as Fire Lord got busier and Zuko absolutely hated it.

It's true that he felt leagues better compared to when he had just drunk the medicine, having suffered through some mean cramping on his lower stomach, and headaches and nausea that he had played off as to not to worry Sokka, but now that he was better he still felt as if his skin was too thin and his body too heavy, not feeling exactly sick but just weird, as if something would come over him soon, and lately being with Sokka was the only thing that could make the feeling disappear.

Sadly, it came to a point that he could only meet him quickly during the afternoon, and for a few moments during dinner before he had to go back to work, coming back to his room really late only to fall asleep alone in his room, their moments in his office between his work now being completely interrupted by the many visitors who kept coming in and out for work.

It was frustrating to a point that he was stressed and moody, and everyone seemed to take a wide berth around him because of it.

He heard Sokka kept busy with practicing his swordsmanship against the guards, reading some war books and spending his time in his room, probably lazing around and sharpening his boomerang or something.

He couldn't stop wondering if he ever felt bored, if he also felt frustrated after not seeing Zuko all day... if he missed him like Zuko did.

...He probably didn't, not in the hopelessly in love kind of way Zuko did.

Still, Zuko couldn't help but hope. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

One morning, after five consecutive days of being busy and miserable, Sokka entered his room just as he finished getting ready for the day, the guards finally letting him come and go inside his room whenever he wanted after so many times Zuko gave them the stink eye and threatened them once about losing their jobs.

"Hey Sokka, good morning." He turned around to see Sokka, and just the sight of the alpha brought a smile on his face.

"Hey Zuko, got a moment to talk?"

Zuko winced, he was happy to see Sokka again in all his handsome splendor (shut up, missing him did stuff to him) but he also had a sudden emergency reunion about the actions they had to take after a flooding that happened in a town north-west.

"Sorry Sokka, I have another meeting that really can't wait..."

"Just five minutes is ok, it won't take much!" He waved his hand dismissing it and looked at him with those big blue eyes of him and a pout on his face, exactly the way it made Zuko feel weak towards him. "Please?" He added.

Zuko stared at him, suddenly nervous about what Sokka had to say. Was he finally leaving, tired of being trapped inside the palace? Whatever it was, he was unable to say no to the alpha when he asked so pitifully, as always.

"S-sure!" Zuko stood from his seat, feeling himself pale a bit from the nerves and waving away the maids who had been fixing the crown on his hair.

They hurried out of the door, leaving them alone in an awkward silence.

"S-so... what did you want to say?" Zuko asked, eyeing the way Sokka shifted his weight from one foot to another, and how he seemed to be fiddling with something behind his back, not looking him in the eye.

"W-well... You know, I've been thinking..." He scratched the back of his head, obviously nervous, a small blush on his cheeks as he finally made eye contact. "About, you having to assist to those reunions filled with alphas all the time, without anyone by your side, and about how I can't always be there... And I thought, that maybe, if I gave you something of mine that could, you know, make you feel less alone..." He looked to the side again, finally bringing his hand from his back forward, his fist closed around something.

"Anyways, I made you this. So like... You can carry it around with you, feel I'm there with you, supporting you, even when I'm not or something...."

He opened up his hands, showing a string of dark blue rope woven in on itself, decorated with a thin medal engraved with the Water Tribe's symbol on it, and a few white beads to each side. It didn't look like much, it was even sloppy if you asked anyone else, but not to Zuko.

His mind was zoning in on it, screaming in excitement as the rational part of him tried to hold himself back because... Because...

Listen.

This was a gift. A gift given to him by the alpha he fancies. A gift that was made to keep with himself at all times as a memento to remember the alpha he likes and feel like he's there with him even when he's not.

Isn't that... The pure definition of a courting gift? No. That couldn't be. Sokka wouldn't... Would he?

Fuck, it was even handmade. And he could even smell the pure concentrated smell of Sokka coming from it, the alpha having put on a lot of effort and time on it.

He stood frozen, eyes almost bulging out as he stared and stared at the small thing on Sokka's hand, the alpha in front of him getting more nervous the more time Zuko spent there just looking at it like he was at the border of a panic attack.

"I-I know, it's stupid, forget it...!" Sokka started to retract his hand, already planning his escape route, but Zuko grabbed his forearm, his grip strong and unrelenting, keeping him in place as he stared at his hand some more.

"I... I want it." He gulped the butterflies that threatened to come out of his mouth, his cheeks starting to burn as a blush took over his whole face. "I... Thank you, Sokka."

His face started hurting from how much he was smiling, and it was Sokka's turn to stare at him next.

He had been nervous for days about giving it to him, not really knowing why, trying to find a good time for it until mere moments ago he simply said _'fuck it'_ and walked over to do it in a sudden bout of bravery.

But now that Zuko had accepted it, he felt his insides melt, a weird euphoria filling him, wanting nothing but to immortalize Zuko's smile inside his mind as the omega took the bracelet and hugged it against his chest.

"I... Can I... Put it on?" Sokka asked, voice coming out a bit weak, and if anything Zuko’s smile became even bigger and his face looked like the sun.

"Yeah..." Zuko's voice came out a bit strangled but he didn't even care anymore.

He raised his hand with the bracelet, and slowly, as if he didn't want to scare him off, Sokka's hand reached over, soft and warm as it touched his skin when taking the bracelet from between his fingers, lightly surrounding it around his wrist and tying it up neatly, the tips of his fingers brushing from time to time against Zuko's skin, lightning up something inside of him.

It was over way too fast, as Zuko was now left admiring the small thing on his wrist; a bit crooked, a bit too big, and definitely not as fancy as the rest of his clothes, but it was _his_ and Sokka had made it for him, and just that thought sent his heart racing, his face kept hurting from how much he smiled but he was unable to stop.

He looked up at Sokka, the alpha’s clear blue eyes looking up at him in a way he never saw before, making him feel like his insides were burning.

He had to look away in order to keep talking.

"Thanks Sokka. I love it, I really do." He whispered in between both of them, feeling giddy at the way Sokka seemed just as happy as him.

And well... It wasn't a courting gift. He knew Sokka enough to know it wasn't.

But that didn't mean he couldn't reciprocate, right...?

"Wait here." He pointed at Sokka, turning around and walking towards his bed, grabbing something from inside the bedside table's drawer and coming back walking slowly, now starting to feel nervous.

"I know this isn't much but..." He blushed, looking around as to not look at Sokka's face until finally stopping in front of him and showing him an old red handkerchief, made of soft silk and embroidered with golden thread.

"I... It's mine. And... You can have it... With you. Now." He winced, his words not working for him at the moment, trying to evade Sokka's gaze as now it was his turn to freeze and look at what was on Zuko's hands.

"I-- for me...?" Sokka pointed at the handkerchief and then himself, looking awed as if it was the most precious thing he's ever seen.

He reached for it, as if scared it would disappear if he took too long to take it, and held it in his hands. It was soft, and fancier than anything he owns, a part of the embroidery looked weird, but it also reeked like Zuko, and for a moment he almost forgot to breathe.

"Are you... Sure?" He asked out loud, looking up at Zuko almost begging, scared as if Zuko might ever want to take it back.

"Yeah, don't worry.” He shook his head, feeling like he could combust at any moment, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear before talking again.

“See the small letters embroidered here?" He pointed at a corner of the handkerchief, where a pair of crooked, golden letters were sewn into the fabric, too rough to even be able to read and Sokka wouldn't even have known they were letters had Zuko not pointed it out. "I sew them in myself a long time ago when I was a kid. They tried to teach me how to sew, but I sucked at it and the teacher eventually gave up on trying to teach me so now you have the only proof of my horrible craftsmanship too." He smirked at that last part, trying to lighten up the mood, and Sokka's smile grew bigger.

"Whoa, really!? Little Zuko made this? Aww man that's adorable!" He cooed at the fabric, trying to imagine a small, grumpy version of Zuko trying to sew into the fabric and sucking at it to the point he made his teacher go crazy.

Of course, Zuko had left out the part where they normally taught omegas how to sew because it was a custom in the Fire Nation for omegas to gift personally embroidered things to the alpha they were about to marry. He was horrible at it though, and he had long ago given up to do such a thing, but he had kept the clumsily embroidered handkerchief just in case he wanted to give it to someone special someday.

It's been a long time since he wanted to give it to Sokka, even if it was just brushed off as a normal gift from a friend, but never really went through with it.

But now he was happy to have taken the courage to give it to him; since Sokka seemed to be on cloud nine while admiring the small piece of fabric in his hands.

"Thank you Zuko, I'll keep it with myself at all times." Sokka spoke softly, and then his face suddenly light up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't you tie it somewhere in me?" He looked up from the handkerchief for the first time, holding it towards Zuko.

"What?" He asked confused, looking up at him.

"Yeah, come on!" Sokka gave it back to him and raised his left arm, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Zuko simply did what he asked, stepping closer while unfolding the handkerchief and then tying it around Sokka's muscular arm, trying not to drown on Sokka’s smell with how close they were standing, making sure the fabric wasn't too tight or too lose to fall off, tying it up neatly before stepping away, quickly trying to calm his beating heart.

Sokka looked down at his arm with pride, a big goofy smile on the face as his eyes sparkled. He wondered when was the last time he saw his friend so happy, if the small handkerchief was even worth that much for him.

He tried to ignore the butterflies building up inside his stomach at the sight.

"Look, now we match!" Sokka announced, showing off his arm with the red handkerchief proudly, and he must admit it was quite a sight.

The small red thing clashed horribly against his blue Water Tribe clothes as if asking for attention, and when he looked down at his own wrist, he noticed Sokka's blue simple bracelet clashed horribly against his own, red fancy clothes.

Of course, he could try to hide his bracelet discretely with his long sleeves, but Sokka couldn’t.

He wondered what others would think when they saw them from now on, the red and blue ornaments with each other's smells almost matching.

Would they think Sokka was his lover?

Would they think... He was Sokka's?

His own skin suddenly felt electric and the fire inside his belly burned hotter until slick started to slowly drip out of him, his brain suddenly feeling lethargic.

"Zu... Zuko...?" Sokka's voice snapped him out of it, finding himself mere inches away from the alpha, his own breathing was coming out ragged, his heart beat like a drum inside his chest as shivers ran up and down his spine.

This wasn't good.

"Zuko, your smell suddenly got sharper..." Sokka seemed to be stopping himself from getting closer to his neck and breathing. In from the source. "Are... Are you ok?"

Fuck.

"Sokka... "

He fought against his body and took a step away from Sokka, the distance feeling painful as his best instincts told him to stay close.

He looked down at his body as if it had betrayed him, and then looked back up to Sokka.

"...I think I'm on pre-heat."

* * *

The palace became alive after that moment, having to prepare for Zuko’s upcoming heat while keeping it under wraps from everyone.

And it was safe to say Zuko became even busier, having to not only prepare for his upcoming heat on a personal level by getting a nest ready, saving up resources and having medical checkups, but also he had to finish as much work as possible and prepare for any counter-measures, getting people to cover for him when needed. And all that without mentioning preparing the palace security to be in high alert; preparing guards shift so no alphas were inside the palace walls for next week stat.

He still had to assist to a bunch of reunions too, wearing scent blockers on top of his glands to keep his smell at bay, but thankfully, apart from feeling on edge most of the time and feeling awfully horny, he didn't feel many secondary effects from his pre-heat.

It was a pain to prepare for everything himself. When he was younger, there wasn't as much preparation except for keeping any alphas who were not part of the royal family away from the wing he resided in, but now that he was the Fire Lord the countermeasures were taken up about ten notches.

Sadly, as he had to supervise all of it, he was left with even less time than before and therefore, hadn't seen Sokka since that day they exchanged gifts.

If before he could get his daily dose of Sokka during dinner or at night, now he couldn't see a single hair of the alpha.

It didn't help his own weird omega instincts were acting up. Part of him wanted to invite him into his room, but with having to prepare for his heat, he abhorred the idea of letting Sokka see his messy, unfinished nest.

He should be worried about that being the only thing stopping him from spending his every night with the alpha when he was so close to his heat, but he was too busy with work to think too much about it.

For now, Zuko didn't know if not being able to see him was a curse or a blessing, after all, his body seemed to light up and his senses went crazy with pre-heat when he got close to the alpha. When he wasn't there all he felt was just a constant thrumming beneath his skin, always just a little bit turned on and always feeling moody. Other alpha's presence simply disgusted him too.

But Sokka, only Sokka, made him feel like burning alive with a single look.

Couldn't he be more pathetic?

It didn't help Sokka also seemed to make himself scarce on purpose. It would be fine if the alpha hung up at his office or walked together with him from the dining room back to his bedroom after dinner or something, he knew Sokka had the time for at least that, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

So if before he was extra grumpy for not seeing Sokka, now he felt miserable.

He couldn't stop blaming himself a bit.

Maybe he did something wrong that day in his room, or maybe being close to his heat made him feel too awkward or disgusted to be around Zuko; not being able to see him as an attractive omega instead of a friend.

He hoped that wasn't the case.

All he could do for now is throw himself into his work, having to fix the problem of not having enough female beta guards to guard the surroundings of his room during his heat, as most of the guards in the royal palace were alpha males.

And now he was forced to make a difficult decision; to write a letter to ask for help from an old friend. A friend he'd prefer not to have around right now, specially and mainly around Sokka, but that was the only person who could help him with the problem of not having enough guards.

He had to do it, as much as he didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's the person Zuko's so reluctant to call? hmm i bet most of you can.  
> ALSO, just in case you have any doubts, his real heat hasn't full-on started yet, it's only his pre-heat and that gives him more or less a whole week before it really starts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka spends the entire chapter gay-panicking. But it's ok because a surprise visit knocks some sense into him. Still, he has to control his own gay feelings if he wants to have a proper conversation with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhh i gotta say, the support and nice comments i got last chapter made me extremely happy, thank you guys so much for all the nice things you guys make writing easier! i hope you like this chapter, its a treat from start to finish!  
> (also a heads up this chapter is all Sokka's POV)

Sokka walked through the halls of the palace for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last few days. Maybe he was trying to clear up his mind with a small stroll around the castle, or maybe just running away from his errant thoughts. Definitely running away.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

About the way Zuko looked, about the way he smelled so heavenly, about the way his skin felt under his fingertips.

About how close he was to his neck at that moment.

About how much he wanted to just stay there hidden on the curve of that neck forever, drowning on that delicious pre-heat smell.

_If Zuko smelled that good during pre-heat, how would he smell when the real thing happened in a few days?_

Sokka shook his own head in an effort to snap himself out of it. Zuko was his friend, he couldn't just go around thinking about him like that without his consent, it was creepy!

So he decided that...Maybe he should go.

Sokka had started to doubt his self-control in front of the omega, and if he stayed around for when Zuko's heat arrived, he didn't know how he would react anymore. Zuko already had a bunch of creepy alphas after him, and he didn't need another one.

That and Sokka didn't have anything anchoring him to this place anyways, and the fact that Zuko was starting his heat soon was more than enough proof that he wasn't pregnant and that Sokka didn't need to stay and take care of him anymore, he wasn't _his alpha_ after all. He just slept with him one night by accident when he was drunk.

Zuko would chose his own mate someday, spend his heat with them, and no matter how such good friends they were, he didn't have the right to think he had any say on that matter, as nauseous as he felt with the idea.

It goes without mentioning that Zuko was the most amazing omega he's ever met; strong, brave, funny, beautiful... And the king of a whole nation at that. He deserved the best of the best in the world, and Sokka would support him through it.

He already spent enough time here and had to go back to Team Avatar eventually, where he really belonged, where he was actually useful.

And lately Zuko was too busy with getting the palace ready for his heat to mind him anyways, he would probably be happy to have a thing less to worry about without Sokka around.

Sokka definitely wasn't sulking.

And so, he kept walking around mindlessly, trying to gather the courage to finally talk to Zuko tonight and tell him about leaving, planning what he was going to say to him in his head, but then Sokka was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a cheery voice calling out to him.

"Hey! Sokka, long time no see… huh...?"

He raised his head, looking around, but couldn't see anyone in front of him.

"Wow, really? I know we broke up, but I didn't know we would be in such bad terms that you would pass by me without even saying hi..." Sokka felt a finger tapping his shoulder, and when he turned around he saw Suki in her full splendor, wearing her full Kyoshi Warrior uniform and smiling up at him.

"Suki!?" He gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

Suki raised her eyebrows up at him.

"Yes, hello. I've been doing good, got to try riding those rails on Omashu that Aang is always so insistent about. And you?" She continued teasingly, waiting for him to continue.

Sokka winced. "Yeah, you got me. Sorry for being rude. I'm happy to see you're ok."

She smiled again, seeming satisfied, and finally deciding to cut him some slack.

"I'm glad to hear that, and to answer your question: The Kyoshi Warriors were called in by Fire Lord Zuko for back up. Since the palace will be closing its doors to all alphas from next week onward they will be needing more elite warriors to fill in for the alpha guards who will not be able to enter, so I came with my best girls." She said proudly, puffing her chest.

"What? They're seriously going that far?" Sokka opened his eyes wider, panicking a little.

Did that meant he was going to be kicked out of the palace soon? Wait-- what did he care? He was planning on leaving anyways, wasn't he?

"It may be a little overkill, but considering what happened last time, I can understand why they're being so over the top" she sighed, crossing her arms and looking around the empty hallway.

"Wait, what happened last time?" He frowned.

"What? You didn't know? It was a big scandal." She raised her eyebrows, baffled.

"No... What is it?" He asked again, feeling himself starting to panic a little. He hated these weird Zuko-related news that him and the rest of Team Avatar didn't know about that kept popping out.

"Well... It's not exactly a secret so I'll tell you." She hummed, looking to the side in thought. "I think it was around five years ago, that an alpha sneaked inside the Fire Lord's chambers when Zuko was in the middle of his heat."

"What!?" Sokka instantly screeched, almost snapping his neck when looking at her.

"Yeah, I heard the screams could be heard all over the palace, and when the guards finally could get in, the poor thing could barely walk..."

"Zuko?" Sokka felt himself pale.

"No silly, the alpha who broke in!" Suki huffed, rolling her eyes with a joyous smile while Sokka felt himself let out a breath he was holding.

"Zuko kicked his ass to hell and back to make him an example for the rest, and I think that Zuko has been into heat-suppressants ever since then, but it seems he's finally taking a break from them after so long." She smiled good naturedly, but then her face fell into a pensive frown "...Which is good for his health, but I'm worried about him. From what I hear from my omega friends, it seems his heat will be worse than normal from all the time he spent on those suppressants."

"R-really?" Sokka frowned at that information, Zuko had never told him anything about that. Not that they've had much time to talk as of late... But the image of Zuko suffering alone through such a long and painful heat after five whole years of suppressing it invaded his thoughts. He couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad you're here to accompany him through it." She smiled, bumping his shoulder solemnly with her fist "I'm happy for you two by the way, glad you two finally got together."

"I-I'm what!?" He squeaked, feeling himself blush. "I mean-I no, I'm not doing that-- I'm- I'm not!"

Suki silently stared at him for a second, raising a judgmental eyebrow.

"Really? Because _you_ and Iroh are the only alphas who will be let inside the palace, and from what I hear, you and Zuko have been _pretty cozy_ with each other lately" her eyes cached onto the red cloth on his arm "And apparently the rumors seem to be completely right." She poked at the red handkerchief tightly tied around his bicep with a smirk, Zuko's smell still strong even after so many days.

Sokka stepped away, covering the cloth with his hand in a bout of protectiveness. "What!? No, we aren't together, this... This is-- we... _We're not_." Sokka denied, his face starting to turn red and the little handkerchief suddenly felt like burning against his arm.

He felt as if his heart could fall down to his stomach, and he briefly wondered why those words felt bitter on his mouth.

But even at the face of his strong denial, Suki simply raised a skeptic eyebrow again, that sneaky little playful smile still high on her lips.

"Seriously, Sokka? Because I’ve only been in this place for like two hours’ tops and I’ve already heard all about _Zuko and the handsome alpha from the water tribe who finally succeeded in courting their cold-hearted Fire Lord_ , and how about _the two spend every day and night together._ Why do you think I broke up with you? Your pinning for him got pretty obvious after a while." She acted as if she was looking at her nails through her gloves while talking in a disinterested manner. A twinkle shined in her eyes when she looked up at Sokka as her smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Wha--!?" Sokka was left speechless, his blood racing up to his face and turning it a deep crimson as he stared at Suki with eyes almost bulging out his face.

Suki simply crumbled up with laughter after seeing his face, and Sokka couldn't help but send her death glares.

"You know what? Screw you!" He hissed at her, which only made her laugh harder until she cried and was left out of breath.

After that, they finally started to talk and joke around with each other just like they used to do, and a weight Sokka didn't even know existed lifted off his chest.

It was great to have her friendship again.

* * *

They spent some time catching up until Suki had to go back to her post, and it wasn't long until Sokka found himself wandering alone through the hallways once again, his previous conversation with Suki still ringing on his ears.

Was it all true?

Did he... like Zuko…? As in _like-like_ him?

He didn't know how the hell could he not realize that, and now that he had been called out on it and he was starting to get self-conscious about it... his feelings were suddenly feeling so big that his chest felt like it was about to burst

And as if a bucket of icy water was falling on top of him, he realized with steer clarity that it was way more than just ‘ _liking_ ’ him.

He... He wanted to be _it_ for Zuko. He wanted to treat him well, be there for him, to see his face every morning when he woke up and every night before falling asleep.

_How the hell had he never noticed that!?_

Because according to what Suki just told him, both her and everyone on Team avatar had already known that _‘_ _they have had the hots for each other_ _’_ (her words.) For a long time.

Oh, and the entire fucking palace thought they were already courting, which was _just crazy_

Courting was an intricate process between two people who wanted to mate where you showed both your interest for the other person and your abilities to be a good mate, you couldn't just _start doing it by accident_ , or without noticing, because your actions had to be completely deliberate. Both had to do their very best to successfully court each other, and the idea of people mistaking their usual friendship for courting, well... It was weird.

You had to do things like competing and fighting against other people for the other’s affection, prove yourself worthy, provide food, going out on dates, exchange courting gifts...

Suddenly, Zuko's handkerchief burned his skin from where it was tied around his arm, and the image of Zuko, all nervous and blushing giving it to him right after Sokka gave him the bracelet he himself had made by hand, flashed inside his mind.

Butterflies started to invade his stomach when he remembered the fact that after his little sword match with Zuko, many alpha generals have been roping him into 'training battles' whenever Zuko was busy, and how those battles felt way more vicious than normal training.

Then, because his own brain was an asshole, it decided to remind him the entirety of his trip here where they went to a fair and watched the rising sun, and the entirety of his stay here in the palace where he's been spending his every single free moment with Zuko.

And of course, the image of Zuko always offering him snacks and personally putting sugar on his teacup every time they've drank tea together ever since he arrived here was the cherry on top.

Have they always been _like that?_

His own body froze and his face burned with embarrassment as he was attacked with every single memory of his moments with Zuko in the last few years; the times he put his arm around Zuko's shoulder, the many times he and Zuko practiced together with their swordsmanship, that time when they talked late into the night after Aang and Katara went to sleep earlier than them, and later when he subsequently looked at the way the moonlight illuminated Zuko's face and thought _‘how beautiful'_ and then promptly brushed it away as if it had never happened.

He realized right then and there that he really has been in love with Zuko for a long time.

Then, as if summoned by his thoughts alone, Zuko was stading right there when he looked up from the floor.

He was standing in front of the entrance to the big outdoor garden, many feet’s away from Sokka, looking at the trees as the soft summer breeze blew his hair behind him.

Zuko hadn't noticed him yet, and Sokka could feel his own heart squeezing so hard on his chest it was almost painful.

Sokka's mind was such a chaos from realizing his own feelings. He knew he should take some time away from the omega until his nerves calmed down. Put his thoughts in order and decide what he would do from now on before blindly running in and spending time with him and ruin it like he always did.

...But he really didn't want to. Lately, spending time away from Zuko was painful.

And so, his own feet walked him closer without him even having to ask.

"Sokka?" Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, startled to see Sokka suddenly standing in front of him.

"H-hi! What you up to?" Sokka winced internally at how awkward that sounded, trying to control the sudden nerves taking over him as he stepped a bit closer.

Zuko let out a huff, a tiny smile taking over his lips. "I was practically kicked out from my office by my uncle. He says he will take over my work now and that I should only concentrate on myself, but now that I'm free after so long of being busy... I guess don't know what to do."

Soka found himself smiling at that; _leave it to Zuko to get so busy he forgets how to chill._

"Well, you're lucky I'm the king of having nothing to do, so I'll guide you!" Sokka puffed out his chest and pointed at himself with his thumb proudly.

Zuko laughed at that, making Sokka's insides feel all mushy and weird. "Alright, what do you think we should do then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh well..." Sokka thought for a bit, looking around until he saw inside the garden, where a really big tree stood in the center, right in front of a small lake with a few turtleducks swimming around on the sparkling surface; a place perfect to chill, talk and eat.

Like on a date.

Sokka got rid of that thought and pointed at the tree, looking back to Zuko. "I know! Why don't we chill for a while under that tree? Maybe we can talk and catch up for a bit, haven’t seen you in forever."

Nice, he didn't sound nervous at all.

"Alright, I’ll get us a few snacks and tea to go." He smiled, quickly calling over a servant and asking for a few things to get delivered to them under the tree, the servant ran away in a hurry to comply with the order.

"Sweet!" Sokka found himself laughing at the sight, the servants had stopped seeing Sokka suspiciously and questioning Zuko's orders when it came to him, but lately they even seemed frightened about Sokka, eyeing him and hurrying whenever he asked for something.

...Was it because of the rumors about him and Zuko? Did they believe them?

That line of thought made him feel nervous as hell, so he decided to put his whole attention back to Zuko but his nerves didn't get better at all when he found those golden eyes looking back at him.

"A-Anyways, let's go!" He stood with his back rod straight and hurriedly took Zuko's hand, walking with him towards the garden.

It wasn't until they were sitting down when Sokka noticed what he had done; electric currents traveling through his arm from where their hands connected.

Maybe he should let the hand go, but the longer the minutes ticked on, the more awkward it became to do that.

The worst part is that he didn't feel like letting go. He wanted to hold that hand in his forever.

"Thanks for making me company, Sokka..." Zuko said, effectively breaking Sokka out of his chaotic thoughts. "I know I haven't been the best host as of late. I'm sorry I've been leaving you alone."

Sokka looked back at him from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry about that, man! I know you've been busy with your heat approaching and all..." Sokka gave an awkward laugh but somehow, he could still feel the air between them get colder when he mentioned Zuko's incoming heat.

"Right..." Was all Zuko said, awkwardly shifting on his seat and effectively killing the conversation.

Shit. Retreat, retreat!

"A-Anyways! I'm just happy we got to see each other before that, I've been missing you a whole lot." Sokka froze as soon as that last part left his lips. Was it too much to say he had missed him? Was he being too obvious? Was Zuko onto him now!?

Carefully, he turned his head to look at Zuko, only to find the omega looking at him with a blush painting all over his cheeks and ears, now suddenly noticing how warm Zuko's hand felt inside his own.

"Thanks I... I missed you too." Zuko mumbled while shyly looking away, and the simple action made Sokka feel like he was dying from the inside out.

Still, Sokka could feel himself smile after hearing that, the simple knowledge that Zuko missed him too made his heart beat louder.

Then, as if trying to entice him, he noticed the small tang of pre-heat still clinging to Zuko, normally hidden by the small scent-blocker strips glued on top of his glands, but the smell was now noticeable by how close they were sitting together with their sides stuck to each other and their hands intertwined between them.

Sokka decided to change the subject before his mind went wild.

"D... Did those cranky alphas give you any trouble while you were busy?" He asked, instantly regretful about the new subject.

Thankfully Zuko simply huffed and smirked, looking back at the lake.

"Yeah, don't worry. I let them know early on that I wasn't in the mood for their annoying matchmaking. Your bracelet also helped a lot." His smile turned sweeter when he mentioned it, looking down to his wrist as he admired the small thing with an enamored look on his eyes.

"It really made me feel like you were there supporting me." He whispered, as if it were a little secret in between them.

Sokka felt himself blush, their conversation slowly moving into another dangerous territory.

"I-I mean, anything for you m-my... Friend..."

Sokka internally groaned at his answer, the word _'friend'_ was now echoing in between them. A word that used to be so natural to describe them now felt weird coming out of his mouth.

"Your gift is also great. Whenever I feel twitchy I touch it and it calms me down." He blurted out in desperation, as If trying to wash his mouth from the bitter taste of the word _'friend'_ with the embarrassing addition.

He could see from the corner of his eye how Zuko's face bloomed into a big smile, a blush taking over his face.

"I'm glad... Uhm, have you..." He said, seeming to want to say something else but stopping himself. He seemed to start feeling shy all of a sudden.

Sokka simply looked at him, expectant. And a beat of silence took over them before Zuko finally shook his head, as if shaking off his thoughts and replacing them with something else before finally talking.

"S... Sokka, can I... Ask you a favor?" Zuko broke the silence with a soft voice, shifting on his seat with nerves.

"What is it?" Sokka sat up straight, looking back at him attentively.

Zuko looked over to the side for a minute, seeming embarrassed, and Sokka squeezed his hand instinctively.

"Uhh well... I know you probably want to leave already, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but... I was wondering... if you could... Stay here, at the palace, during my heat...?"

"What?" Sokka breathed out, eyes open big in surprise.

Zuko blushed even harder, hurrying to explain. "Y-You don't have stay with me, in like, _my room_ or anything like that, but-- I think I would feel... A lot safer knowing you're close to me, like, watching over me. Y-You see, last time I had my heat there was an alpha that somehow sneaked in my room when I was-- B-But I was fine! I defeated him, and changed the guards right away so you don't have to worry about that, but now I'm kind of nervous about it now since it's been so long and I know it's going to be specially awful this time so..." Zuko tried to explain but ended up babbling non-stop, his face going bright red the more he talked until finally stopping himself with a loud groan, head falling onto his palms in defeat. "I'm sorry. I-it's stupid, forget it..."

"No, no! It's not stupid!" Sokka jumped up, putting his free hand on Zuko's shoulder and making him look back at him, giving him a smile.

"It's not stupid. I'd love to stay and look over you." Sokka said. He was happy Zuko had confided with him about the incident himself, and it wasn't every day that an omega trusted an alpha outside their family to be around during their heat; even couples normally worked their way up to that point for a long time.

So knowing that the person he loved trusted him to that extent made Sokka's heart feel full.

"Y-you mean it...?" Zuko looked up at him, surprised.

"Of course I do. I promise I'll stay."

Zuko looked to the ground, a small smile blooming on his face as his shoulders relaxed.

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Come on dude, you keep on thanking me for stuff!" Sokka huffed, trying to brush away the heavy atmosphere. "You know I'd do anything for you.".

He said, and found himself meaning it.

Zuko looked up at him, face amused, and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a small cough from a person standing a few steps away, calling for their attention.

They both looked up to find the servant from earlier, carrying a tray with refreshments like iced tea and a variety of snacks, both sweet and salty. Another servant stood behind him with a few pillows and blankets for them to get comfortable with and not sit on the dirty grass.

Both of them sprang up, letting go of each other's hands as if they had been doing something to be guilty of, and politely let the workers arrange what they brought in before sitting down again.

Zuko dismissed them, and the both of them quickly got entertained with feeding the turtle ducks swimming in the lake with small chunks of bread that they were given with the snacks.

Sokka found himself missing the feeling of Zuko's hand in his, but decided to brush it off for now.

They spent all afternoon peacefully like this; talking and enjoying their time together, gushing about the cute turtleducks, and Sokka even asked for some paper and ink to try immortalize the little creatures, and after he failed to do so, he started to draw Zuko instead and failed at it.

(Though, if Zuko was being fair and completely not biased, Sokka's art had been improving a lot.)

It got late enough for them to notice the group of alpha generals coming out from their last meeting with Iroh and going towards the exit, moving together like a pack of wolves.

But of course, they stopped-by to bow down to their Fire Lord and show their respects, trying to say goodbye now that they were dismissed from the palace until Zuko's heat ended, but Zuko quickly dismissed them, basically shooing them away like annoying flies.

But even Zuko's presence didn't stop the many of them from glaring at Sokka as they left, their irritation towards him rolling out in waves and making his nerves stand up. The feeling coming especially strong from that Lai guy.

'Fuck that dude.' Sokka thought.

"Those alphas really hate me..." Sokka grumbled, looking back to his new drawing of the two of them together under the tree. He did his best and liked the drawing a lot, but to be honest they were nothing but weird-looking stick figures.

Still, that pack of alphas had ruined his artsy mood so he moved it to the side with an irritated huff to work on it later.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just jealous because in their eyes, I spend enough time with you that now you have more probabilities than them in becoming the Fire Lord." He smirked against the rim of his iced tea before taking a sip.

Sokka felt irritated when remembering that.

"Well, jokes on them 'cause I don't want to be. I doubt I can even be a Fire Lord; I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. And alphas here don't like me very much." He grumbled and looked back at Zuko from the corner of his eye who seemed a little too uninterested, but Sokka’s imagination still ran out of his control and started thinking about the possibilities to it.

"If... If you’d chose me, you would stay as the Fire Lord without worrying about being suck with a sucky alpha trying to steal your throne, and you wouldn't have to worry wherever my feelings are true or not since I wouldn't win anything from it. And those elders would stop annoying you about mating and children..." He thought out loud with a low voice, his heart beating like crazy as he eyed back at Zuko attentively.

But Zuko simply looked back at him with a weird look.

"I... I can't believe you're talking about that even after the scare we had." He huffed, looking away as his mood became visibly poor.

Sokka frowned, irritated. "It just pisses me off, ok? I know that as soon as I leave those assholes will be back to pestering you, so if you’d let me I would..."

"Stop it!" Zuko snapped at him, his hands trembling, and giving him a glare that made him stop talking in the act.

But somehow, more than angry, he looked scared.

"You..." Zuko started to talk, redirecting his glare towards the ground "If-If you do that you'll regret it. There are thousands of people better for you than me, and... And you won't be able to go back with _Suki._ "

He all but spit out, his voice going weaker as he talked, effectively breaking Sokka’s heart a little.

Sokka then noticed that when all of this started a few weeks ago, he was sad and heartbroken about Suki, desperate to go back with her and even went as far as to cry to Zuko about it. But since that one morning when he woke up beside Zuko and refused to leave his side, he had stopped thinking about her, about their relationship, about getting back together, and even seeing her earlier hadn't revived those thoughts.

He's only been thinking about Zuko instead.

Sokka then opened his mouth ready to refute Zuko, to tell him he only cared for him now, that he was the only thing filling his thoughts, but the omega kept on talking before he could say it.

"I... I'm just a broken omega anyways." Zuko raised his hand towards his face and touched the big scar over his eye. "You deserve someone with way less baggage than me."

Sokka looked at him incredulously, at his watery eyes and hurt frown, and he wanted to erase all of it.

"I don't think you're broken"

Sokka grabbed onto Zuko's face and held it between his hands, making the omega look directly at him.

"I think you're beautiful."

He said with conviction, looking directly at his eyes to let him know he meant it.

He noticed the moment Zuko's eyes looked at his lips and then back up to his eyes. And as if their lips were attracted by a magnetic force, they kissed right then and there.

It was as if something had finally snapped and now his entire body felt like lightning had struck him, Zuko's lips feeling warm and pliant beneath his.

He heard a shaky intake of breath from Zuko, his lips still unsure and trembling against Sokka's, but he held on and pushed in deeper, kissing Zuko for an inch of his life. He could feel both their hearts beating louder as their lips moved against each other in a constant slow rhythm, enjoying every single press and lick of their lips.

Sokka found himself unable to stop, and even Zuko started to cross his arms above Sokka's shoulders to keep him close, so he lowered one of his hands and sneaked it around Zuko's waist, pushing him closer against himself, and then pushing Zuko against the tree behind them.

"Mmm…!". Zuko moaned against his lips when he felt himself being pressed against the trunk, his hands grabbing and pursuing against Sokka's back in desperation, trembling with nervous excitement.

Zuko felt warm and perfect against Sokka, his spicy, smoky smell wrapping around both of them and slowly fogging Sokka's brain until there was no one but them and their lips, kissing and biting until they were raw.

They only jumped away from each other when they heard steps slowly walking towards them from the other side of the tree, shattering the illusion, and they both sat there breathing hard as they tried to calm themselves and appear innocent in the eyes of any onlookers.

Sokka is pretty sure they both failed.

"Fire Lord Zuko, sir. Lord Iroh is currently calling for you." One of the servants walked up to them and bowed down in front of them, relying the message.

"Yes! C-Coming!" Zuko all but scrambled to his feet, hurriedly walking away before stopping on his tracks and turning back, his movements jerky and shy.

"S- Sokka?" He called out to him, blush still high on his cheeks. "I-I'll see you later at my room, alright?" He sent him a little hopeful smile.

"A-alright." Sokka smiled back at him, heart feeling lighter.

And then he was left alone, looking at the sunset from his seat under the tree, his iced tea gone warm beside him.

He wondered when exactly had the sunset started to fall down over them.

* * *

Sokka found himself walking back and forth, back and forth in front of Zuko's door. He was effectively annoying the guards and the servants passing by, who sent him weird looks, but he didn't pay attention to them.

His lips felt like burning since before.

And he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect Zuko felt in between his arms.

That's why he was now standing there in front of the Fire Lord's room, hours after the fact and waiting for Zuko to come back from his conversation with his uncle, a stupid bouquet of flowers he got from the garden in between his hands.

"Zuko, I... I want to tell you that I love you. I always have, I mean I just noticed today but it's the truth... Uh no wait..." He groaned. He kept thinking about what he was going to tell Zuko, muttering under his breath incessantly, trying to practice it because he knew that the instant he saw Zuko again he would become a mess of words and probably say something wrong.

So now his hands were sweaty, as the nerves kept eating at him from the inside out yet his smile was still high on his cheeks for a long while now.

Never has he felt this nervous about something before, but at the same time, he's never felt more sure about something in his entire life.

He loved Zuko, and he wanted to spend his life with him. He could already feel the euphoria taking over him at the thought of it.

He turned around, ready to walk back to his original position and keep on prowling around, but his attention strayed away when he noticed how awfully lonely the hallway was all of a sudden.

He knew he had been lost on his own thoughts for a long while, but this hallway was always brimming with life from both the guards guarding Zuko's door and the servants always at the beck and call of the Fire Lord so they never left their posts, but now even the guards were gone.

Sokka frowned, looking around and noticing how silent everything was, even the sounds of the garden or the servants working at other places of the palace couldn't be heard.

Then, out of nowhere, all his nerves stood on edge at the sound of steps behind him.

His body reacted before he could process what was happening, rolling to the side and evading the heat from the fire directed at him from behind.

But as he barely made it out of the fire's range, many of the flowers he held on his hands caught on fire.

Noticing this, he frowned up at his assailant, only to find General Zhai a few steps away, feet firm on the ground and his fists directed at him, ready to attack him with his fire.

"What the cheese, dude!?" Sokka screeched, anger bubbling inside him at the sight of having his gift for Zuko ruined. "You burnt my flowers! What the hell is your problem!?"

The alpha before him showed a very ugly face, basically growling with anger.

"Die, you dirty Water Tribe peasant!!" General Zhai screamed, throwing even more fire at Sokka who jumped away from the incessant blast, hiding behind a pillar and taking out his boomerang, planning his counter attack under the blasting heat of the fire still firing at the pillar, trapping him there.

"What's my problem you ask!?" The general screeched at him "What else but the fact that you barged into the Fire Lord's palace and started to steal my omega!? I've been courting him for years and now you go around staying at his room and making him put sugar on your tea as if you were his alpha? I won't let a half-wit like you to steal the Fire Lord's seat away from me!" He growled at him, viciously shooting even more fire at the pillar he was hiding in, and Sokka felt even more anger take over him after hearing him say that.

_'My omega'_

_'The Fire Lord's seat'_

Those words echoed louder than the others, making Sokka feel utter disgust towards that alpha.

The position of Fire lord belonged to Zuko, and only he was capable of bringing peace and balance to the world from that seat, reviving the Fire Nation's pride.

But most importantly Zuko wasn't his, he didn't belong to anybody and much less to an asshole alpha like him.

Sokka steeled himself for his next attack, ready to kick this alpha's ass to hell and back and not letting himself fall into his anger only so he wouldn't make any mistakes and give him what he deserves.

He patiently waited for an opportunity, a break in the onslaught of fire being thrown at him, and when he found it, he quickly stepped out his hiding place and in a single movement he threw his boomerang at him.

The general easily stepped away from it, but didn't saw the weapon turning around and going directly towards the back of his head, smacking him on the head with a loud noise.

Sokka took the chance as his enemy was recovering from the blow, and ran towards him with his sword in hand.

"Zuko’s too good for you, you asshole!!" He screamed as he slashed at him.

The general dodged that attack again, but still woozy from the hit on his head, he couldn't stop the second hit from Sokka to his side, falling to the floor.

"Get that, General Lai!" Sokka smirked down at him, sword to his throat "or should I say, general Lame?" He smirked down at him, to what the general's face became red, and his eyes looked up at him with pure fury.

"It's Zhai!!!" He screamed, spitting fire from his mouth up at Sokka, making him step away.

The other alpha didn't waste any time on rolling over and standing up, pouncing towards Sokka with his hands already on fire.

Sokka stood his ground, his grip tight around the tilt of his sword.

And then,

…

Fire was all his vision could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh-what if... we sat under a tree and kissed...? *blush* haha joke!! xD unless..? *blush*
> 
> Also, for those who were screaming "Suki" at me when i asked who you thought was the person Zuko was calling over, y'all have 10 points. And for that one person who screamed "JET!!" that person has big big brain and they get 50 points and wins, sorry i don't make the rules :/
> 
> tbh i wasn't going to add that lil last scene of sokka's battle and leave it for next chapter but i feel this chapter was too small without it, so here ya go a cliffhanger. Also we're getting reaaally close to the end! (and scaaarily close to where i am right now in my writing) so i miiight be late. probably. Good news is that we're getting close to that juicy smutty part, and i decided i'll write an epilogue too, so ya'll have lots of good things coming i promise! just be a little bit patient please! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far, please cheer me up from the comments!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, they walk happily hand-in-hand towards their sparkling future. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy, before you read i have to warn you guys about a few things first:
> 
> \- This chapter is a whooping 10.000+ words. Please take your time to read and take breaks if necessary.
> 
> \- THERE. IS. SMUT. (FINALLY) ON THIS CHAPTER. I understand if some of you aren't very interested in reading that, so i surrounded the dirt in between double breaks. If you are actually reading it be warned: its downright nasty. and corny.
> 
> I'm sorry i took so long to update this guys, the smut was kicking my ass but thankfully i finished it. I wanted to upload it YESTERDAY during my birthday but i ended up being too busy and the last scene gave me problems, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.  
> So please enjoy!

_Knock knock_

Zuko knocked on the door as he stepped inside his own office after he had enough of staring at his uncle going through a few papers with a doubtful look and scratching his head in confusion.

"Hey uncle, you called me?" He asked with a fun smile.

Iroh looked up at him and smiled back at him, shoulders relaxing.

"My dear nephew! Come in, come in. Let me prepare the tea!" Iroh welcomed him warmly, leaving the papers he was holding on top of the desk and standing up, walking towards the tea-set with a spring on his step.

"Did you need help with the paperwork, uncle Iroh?" Zuko sighed, stepping closer to the desk and going through some papers "It's no problem, I can organize them for you. I'll quickly make a pile for the urgent business and another pile for the ones that can wait for me to be back and...."

Iroh visibly winced, stepping closer to Zuko.

"I am not going to lie to you; I was feeling pretty lost with the large amount of work, but that's not why I called you here...." Iroh put his hands on Zuko's shoulders and kindly walked him towards the sofa in the middle of the room,

"Why don't you take a seat, and enjoy a cup of tea with me?" His smile was soft and his voice kind as he guided Zuko to the sofa and then walked back towards the tea set.

Zuko frowned for a moment, staring at his uncle, who was making himself busy by expertly brewing the tea, with a dubious look.

"If it's not about the paperwork, then why did you call me here?" He asks raising an eyebrow. His uncle had forbidden him of doing anything at all until his heat finished, and if it wasn't a last-minute check on work before leaving he couldn't imagine what his uncle had to say to him right now.

"Well, can't an uncle check-up on his nephew?" Iroh laughed good-naturally, finally turning around and carrying a tray with the tea set and a cup full of sugar towards the sofa, placing it all on top of the table and sitting across from Zuko.

"I even prepared an herbal tea for you that will help with the worse side effects of your heat..." He sighed, serving the tea into the cups.

"Right....". Zuko frowned suspiciously at him as Iroh simply proceeded to pour him some sugar before presenting his cup to him.

"I mean, we won't be able to see each other for a week, or maybe even more..." Iroh lamented with another sad sigh, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Mhmm..." Zuko hummed in affirmation, raising an eyebrow while also taking a sip of his tea.

"And knowing young Sokka will be staying on the palace, this will also be the last time I'll be able to see you before you're finally mated to him..." Iroh hummed pensively.

But at those words, Zuko froze completely for a moment and felt his tea going through the wrong pipe, making him cough really loudly.

"U-uUncle!?" He barely let out between his coughs, covering his mouth with his sleeve as he tried to regain his breathing.

"I have to say, I'm really happy with your choice. He's a good, sincere alpha who will be able to support you from now on. And from his achievements on the war, I know he's very smart and brave." Iroh barreled on, drinking his tea peacefully as he ignored Zuko's sudden outburst.

"I approve of your choice for a mate, you may have my blessing." He nodded with finality, giving his full approval.

It was a custom for alphas in the fire nation to give their approval for any alphas who wanted to mate an omega under their care, and they had even had the power to force them to break the couple off if they didn't like the alpha, so it was a big tradition for the alpha of the family to give their blessing before an alpha and an omega mated.

For Zuko, this was his uncle Iroh. And it meant many Alphas who went after Zuko's hand also sucked up to Iroh at any chance they got.

And Zuko's not going to lie; this means a lot to him.

That Iroh not only approves of Sokka as a good alpha deserving of him but also of them mating for life leaves him feeling with a chest full of warmth, and if this was real, Zuko would be on cloud nine.

But... It's not real. He and Sokka don't have that type of relationship.

"Uncle, stop it. W-we... Sokka and I are not...." Zuko started to stumble around his words, somehow negating it all felt wrong, and the kiss he and Sokka shared a while ago under that tree... Sokka had even promised to stay during his heat.

Suddenly it didn't sound impossible, and his heart skipped a beat inside his chest. Wherever it was from nerves or excitement he did not now.

"Oh! If you end up having children... I know it is too early to say this, but I'd be honored to be called grandpa." Iroh said with a fond smile, a blush colored his cheeks and his eyes started to shine as they looked past him and into the possible future.

It would be a lie to say Zuko couldn't see it. In fact, the image was as clear as day in front of him: his uncle playing with a couple of energetic children, his and Sokka's children, who keep screaming and calling him grandpa, big smiles in all of their faces.

He could see himself and Sokka sitting close-by, mated and married, looking over at the sight with proud smiles.

A new era of peace forged by them, so their children could enjoy it.

That's everything he could ask for and more.

What a beautiful dream.

"Zuko?" Iroh's worried voice woke him from his d daydreaming, and now his uncle's worried face as he sat in front of him occupied his field of sight.

"U-uncle...?" Zuko asked, but his voice was watery and broken.

"Oh, my dear nephew..." Iroh promptly stood up and sat beside him, taking out a handkerchief and helping him dry up the tears falling down his eyes. "Tell me, why are you crying?"

It's just after his uncle asked that he noticed he was indeed crying, feeling himself crumble even more under the realization, sobs and tears pouring out even stronger.

"I... I just... For a long time, I never thought..." He sniffed, even more tears fell down his cheeks, and he let his uncle hug him against his side. "...I-I never even let myself dream about it, a-and now I think might have it, I-I really could..." He sobbed, interrupting his own words, but his uncle understood.

"Oh, Zuko...." Iroh patted his back, comforting and warm with his words. "The war took away too many things from you, from all of us... But it's ok now. You deserve to be happy now."

Zuko sobbed into his shoulder even harder, and stayed hidden there for a while, his uncle patiently patting his back and whispering reassuring words to him.

It felt like hours when he finally felt himself calming down, now feeling embarrassed for his sudden outburst and blaming his own messy hormones when he's so close to his heat.

His uncle simply laid him on the couch and put a hot towel over his eyes to help the swelling of his eyes, letting him rest for a bit. Going back to his work to give Zuko his own space to recuperate.

While he was laying down he kept thinking about Sokka, about their kiss under the tree, about the fact he never got to tell him Suki arrived on the palace that mere morning, about his incoming heat and about how much he really wanted to spend it with Sokka...

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, and when he woke up it was to his uncle walking closer and leaving a glass of water on the table beside him, ready to wake him up.

He sat up and drank the glass of water, looking up at the big window behind the desk and noticing it was completely dark out now.

He remembered having promised Sokka to meet at his room and he instantly felt guilty about the time. He wondered if Sokka was still waiting for him, if he hadn't grown tired of doing so.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his uncle's warm hand on his arm.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Iroh asked, his voice was warm and his smell was soothing and relaxing, and Zuko felt himself melt against his touch again.

He did feel like his own mind was scrambled, but somehow, his body felt lighter. As if a dam that was stuck all this time had finally unstuck, and he started to feel like he was finally ready.

Ready to face Sokka and his own feelings. All that love, and all that unjust jealousy he felt against Suki... He was tired of ignoring them and expecting them to fix themselves.

He smiled back at his uncle, shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah, thanks uncle... And I'm sorry, that was kind of embarrassing..." He felt himself blush when he remembered the way he cried against his uncle's shoulder.

Iroh smiled warmly back at him, but when he was about to answer an urgent knocking on the door interrupted them.

"S-Sir? If you excuse us, there's an urgent matter--"

"Ugh we don't have time for this, we're going in!"

Muffled voices came from the other side of the giant door before they opened in a sudden burst; Ty Lee in her Kyoshi uniform followed by another guard walked in.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Zuko snapped, raising from his seat and looking down on them as they both bowed before him.

Ty Lee raised up rather quickly, but the other guard kept bowing on the floor.

"We're extremely sorry your majesty, we..."

"Your majesty, this is urgent!" Ty Lee interrupted the other guard, glaring at him from the corner of her eye before redirecting her eyes at Zuko, worried. "There's been an attack on the palace, some alphas tried to infiltrate!"

"What!?" Both him and his uncle gasped, and Zuko could feel Iroh's shackles rise instantly, stepping in front of him in a protective manner.

"Yes, we managed to subdue them, but sir..." Ty Lee bit her lip, worried. "It's Sokka..."

Zuko felt himself pale as he heard her talk.

* * *

Zuko ran quickly through the long hallways, almost out of breath, following Ty Lee who was escorting him back to his room as his uncle was on his way outside towards where the rest of the attackers were causing a ruckus not too long ago.

He tried to keep his tears at bay and calm down his erratic heart, but it felt impossible.

He was angry, more than angry. Angry at Sokka, angry at those alphas believing they could just do whatever they wanted on his own palace...

Angry at himself, for having let this happen to Sokka.

They had been going after him, and Sokka had just been waiting in front of his room like he had asked him to.

He tried to shake off the guilt, it was no use of trying to blame himself now.

So he ran, a thousand scenarios in his mind, ready to run to Sokka's arms and make sure he was ok, ready to tear apart the alpha who ever tried to hurt him.

He accelerated his pace when he noticed he was closer to the hallway leading towards his room, and when he turned around the corner, he saw him.

He saw him, sitting on the floor, gritty and sweaty with his sword laying feet’s away from him; the alpha who attacked him was at the other end of the hallway, being subdued by three Kyoshi warriors.

And Suki was there, talking with Sokka and looking over his wounds, wrapping them with tender care, both of them sharing playful smiles.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight. He bravely steeled himself and walked over with a brisk pace.

Both of them noticed him walking over at the same time; Suki jumped to her feet and saluted him formally with both her fists in front of her, and Sokka simply sat up straighter, a relieved smile blooming on his face.

“Zuko, Are you ok?” Sokka asked worriedly, seeming glad to see him in one piece.

He didn't dare to look into his eyes yet, too scared to find him looking at Suki instead, sending secret smiles to her direction like he used to do; so he simply turned to Suki, a million questions on his mind.

“What the hell happened here!?” he snapped harsher than he meant to, looking around at the hallway and noticing the scorch marks on the walls, the burnt patches on all the carpets and curtains, and the mess pointing that a big fight had taken place not too long ago.

“Explain how a rogue alpha got so close to my personal quarters!” He snapped again, anxiety bubbling up his throat.

Suki stood straighter and answered him quickly “Fire Lord Zuko, Sir. It seems like a team of alphas with high status got through our main gate with the excuse that they were about to have a last-minute meeting with you, and when we stopped them from going in further they all lashed out. Since they were all trained fire benders it took us some time to finally subdue them but we succeeded in capturing most of them. This one broke away from the rest and ran straight here early on during the fight, and it seems that he managed to drive away all the guards and servants by breaking a fire on the floor below, and then he tried to sneak into your room. Thankfully, Sokka was still around when he got here and stopped him, and then a fight broke out between the two.” She nodded her head towards Sokka, a little smile on her lips.

Sokka huffed. “More like, _he_ found _me_. He started to attack me like crazy!” he sent a glare towards the Alpha’s way, still being kept on the floor by the three Kyoshi warriors, his hands and feet were already shackled, but he was still grunting and growling in a craze, trying to shake his captors away, but the girls simply covered his mouth with a cloth.

"Thankfully Suki arrived just in time and we both took him down!" Sokka smiled up at Sukki, but when he looked back at Zuko the omega was still staring towards the culprit.

"Is that...?" Zuko gasped out loud, genuinely surprised when he recognized the face of the assailant.

"Yes, he's general Zhai. The rest of the attackers are the other four generals that had a meeting with Lord Iroh earlier today. It seems like he really thought he had a chance to get to Fire Lord Zuko, and incited the rest of the generals to make a ruckus inside the palace, taking the opportunity to sneak in." Suki confirmed, glaring down at the alpha whose eyes and face were now red with anger. It seemed like there was nothing left of the put-together and proud alpha who showed his regards to the Fire Lord earlier that same day.

Zuko was genuinely taken aback, looking down at the man. He knew he wanted the Fire Lord's seat, and that he was a scoundrel, but he was a rational man who did his job well. He wasn't the kind of person to just run right ahead without a plan.

And the way he was right now... He looked absolutely rabid, and his trashing just got worse when he finally noticed Zuko. It sent a shiver down his spine.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm hand enveloping his, and when he looked down he noticed it was Sokka's.

"Don't worry, he was no match for me!" Sokka smirked up at him, giving him a smug wink "I made general Lai live up to his name. D'you get it? ‘Cause he's lying on the floor now, eh eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows up at him, and both Zuko and Suki groaned out loud.

"Didn't I help you out!?" Suki frowned.

"Yeah, but I gave the final stroke!" Sokka huffed, raising his chin with pride.

"Why are you like this..." Zuko mumbled, letting his forehead fall into his hand.

He still relished on the feeling of Sokka squeezing his other hand, and squeezed back.

A loud growl broke the moment, with Zhai suddenly standing up and throwing the other Kyoshi warriors off of him, running towards them, charging directly at Zuko.

Sokka jumped up and stepped in front of him, but before Zhai could take more than a couple steps, Ty Lee stepped in front of him and hit his arms and legs in a fell swoop, rendering them useless and efficiently making him fall onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"That's what you get for harassing omegas!" Ty Lee huffed, a furious frown on her face. "No means no, pal!"

Suki walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, seeming proud.

"Good work, Ty Lee!" Suki smiled, to which she seemed to stand taller and raise her chin with pride.

"Us omegas got to watch each other's backs." She said, turning around and smiling at Zuko to then politely bow down to him.

"Well done, all of you." Zuko stepped closer, coming out from behind Sokka. "Now get him out of my sight! I don't want to see him anymore!" He snapped, glaring at the alpha on the floor.

"You heard him, move it! Take the prisoner to the cell with the others!" Suki ordered, hurrying the other three girls who quickly dragged the alpha away.

"And you." Zuko turned to Suki. "I want a detailed inform about what happened by first time tomorrow, and for the idiots who let those alphas walk into the Palace to be replaced right away. I also want a total search through the palace for any more stray alphas, secure the perimeter and double the defenses, _now._ "

Suki stood straighter, hands behind her back. "I will have more Kyoshi warriors arrive by tomorrow at dawn your majesty, and everything else consider it done." She talked with confidence.

"Great." He gave a tiny smile at her. "You can go now. I'll stay with Ty Lee."

"Yes sir." She answered with a spark in her eye, and went back to work. Calling orders to the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and looking right on her element.

Another Kyoshi warrior came up to the tree of them and bowed, telling them his room had been searched and secured.

Zuko nodded, telling her to keep him informed of any changes and walking inside the room, Sokka wordlessly walking in behind him, leaving Ty Lee to guard his door alongside other three guards.

He walked to the center of the room, still feeling frustrated, and then turned around and looked back at Sokka, _really looked at him_.

He was smiling at Zuko casually, but his clothes were full of scorch marks, and his arm had a big burn on it, wrapped in a bandage.

Zuko stopped the pathetic whine coming out of his throat when he saw it, but his expression still turned sour.

"Are... Are you ok?" He asked weakly, looking back at Sokka's face and trying to ignore the heavy feeling over his body. "I should just call Katara to look you over.”

Sokka sighed loudly at his worries, smirk still high on his face as he shook his head.

"You don't need to call her, I'm fine. This is nothing." He lightly patted his own hurt arm as if to reassure Zuko that it didn’t hurt. "Can't say the same about the flowers I brought for you though, they got burned to a crisp." He pouted, disappointment high on his voice while he remembered the poor flowers that he was going to give to Zuko as a gift.

He took what was left of them from behind himself. He poor things were just burnt stems at this point, with barely a few leaves and petals still left, all burned. He had collected what was left of his bouquet after the fight with a heavy heart, and hid them behind himself as soon as Zuko had arrived.

He had chosen them specially for the omega, and he was prideful of his little bouquet. Now it was all ruined, and he was frustrated. How was he supposed to confess his undying love for Zuko now without the flowers? He had nothing else to give, and now he felt like the worst alpha ever; one who can't even get this one thing right.

"I'm sorry for that. I promise I’ll get you fresh new ones next time, so…" Sokka smiled shyly as he apologized, his free hand scratching behind his head; but Zuko simply looked at him with a confused expression taking over his face.

"You... You bought me flowers?" Zuko raised a hand, but stopped himself midway from grabbing them.

Sokka stared back at him for a moment, a blush slowly taking over his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah... I did. They got burnt during the fight though." He threw them away, and Zuko ignored the way his heart squeezed when seeing that.

"For me? Why...?" Zuko frowned, confused.

Sokka scoffed. "I can't just kiss a dude and act as if nothing had ever happened! I was taught how to treat an omega right by my gran-gran!" He stood taller, the blush on his cheeks even redder than before. "...I was waiting for you, to give them to you and talk about... You know..." He waved his hand around towards nothing in particular.

"Oh..." Zuko felt his face go red, thinking back about the kiss, about the meaning of Sokka bringing flowers to him...

But Suki's face kept popping in his mind, the way she was there for Sokka when he arrived, heartbreak and guilt already filling his chest.

So instead of asking about the kiss, about the flowers, about Sokka's feelings for him...

"I... I see you met with Suki?" Zuko asked instead, voice strangely empty even to his own ears.

Sokka started back at him for a moment, confusion evident on his face at the sudden question.

"Well, yeah... She helped me when I was fighting that Lai-guy. If she hadn't thrown her fan at him when he was about to burn my face, I wouldn't be looking too hot right now." Sokka say, keeping an eye on Zuko as he talked.

"She arrived early this morning, I..." Zuko frowned down at the floor "I should've told you earlier today; before I made you promise me anything, I... I don't want to be in the way between you two if you..."

"Wh-what! No-- No, you're wrong!" Sokka stepped closer, grabbing Zuko from his shoulders and staring him in the eye "Suki has nothing to do with this, I... I saw her this morning, before I found you at the garden."

"What!?" Zuko opened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah! She and I talked things out, and we are never getting back together because... Because we don't love each other anymore, I haven't loved her for some time..." Sokka's grip on his shoulders weakened, but his eyes searched Zuko's face with desperation.

"Then--!” Zuko started to talk, but Sokka interrupted him.

"I love you!" He confessed, face going red again. "I-I mean it. Have been having feelings for you for some time, s-s-so... It wasn't like, a mistake or a rebound or anything like that. I really wanted to kiss you earlier. I still do."

Zuko searched his face for any signs of doubt, or a lie, but he couldn’t find any. He felt his eyes prickling with tears again at the realization.

“Do you mean it…?”

“More than anything, Zuko”

Zuko blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I… I love you too Sokka.”

Sokka cupped Zuko’s face with his hands, and the smile he wore was bright and happier than anything he’s ever seen before.

Their faces got closer, and Zuko put a hand around each of Sokka’s arms, steadying himself before the kiss that was about to happen. But it never came.

Sokka winced, stepping away from him and groaning from the pain coming from the heavy touch over the burn on his arm, and Zuko's light mood instantly took a nosedive at the realization.

"I'm so sorry Sokka, his is my fault..." He apologized, looking guiltily at Sokka's arm.

"No, don't say that, I already told you I’m fine, it’s not your fault…!" Sokka's shoulders slumped down.

"But it is! I shouldn't... I shouldn't have made you stay..." Zuko frowned at the floor, frustration and guilt swirled in his chest, and his fists trebled at either side of him. He was left trying his best to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"You... You should leave." Zuko's voice broke as he spoke again. "You’re already hurt, and I wouldn't be able to stand It if something happened to you, I--"

Zuko's words died on his tongue, the feeling of two strong arms surrounding him, and a strong body against his took over his every sensation. It took him a whole minute to realize Sokka was hugging him.

"Don't say that. I-- _he was after you!_ How do you think I'd feel if he had succeeded because I wasn't there!? How can I sit back and do nothing as I see the man I love get attacked!?" Sokka squeezed him harder against his chest, and Zuko couldn't help but to melt against him. "I promised I would stay, and I'll do it. I'll protect you."

“Sokka…” Zuko whined his name, unable to stop himself. His own body felt like it was melting under Sokka's touch, and the heat trapped inside his lower stomach was now growing stronger... Stronger...

"Tell me, Zuko. What do you _really_ want?" Sokka whispered against his ear, and his voice seemed to send electricity through Zuko's body, making him shiver in between his arms, yet all Zuko could do was press himself even tighter against the alpha.

"I... I want..." Zuko felt his own breathing go erratic, his heart was beating wildly against his rib cage, and the heat...

He knows he should be thinking about this more carefully, especially with his upcoming heat fogging his mind, but the only person he wants, that he ever wanted, is Sokka.

Just the thought of someone else putting a single finger on him... No, of someone else simply standing in the same room as him during his heat disgusts him.

But Sokka? He doesn't mind, he trusts him.

Be it Sokka simply lying beside him and whispering sweet nothings at him, or even throwing him around like a rag doll and fucking him like an animal, he wanted it. He would take anything and everything that Sokka would give him gladly, like a dying man.

The simple thought sent Zuko reeling, his stomach burning with desire, he needed it. And being so close to have it, during his upcoming heat no less, it was unbearable.

So he did his best to move his head away from Sokka's neck and look at those beautiful blue eyes as he gave his answer.

"Sokka... I... I want you. I want you here with me, please..."

Before he could say any more, Sokka's lips crashed against his, licking inside his mouth and deepening the kiss until he could barely breathe, and the feeling made something inside of him snap.

The heat enveloped him completely; it felt as if a lever had been pulled down and suddenly his body was burning, his smell burst out and took over the room, and he could feel slick starting to pour out from his entrance, drenching his pants.

He felt Sokka take a sharp breath, his whole body suddenly tensing against Zuko's. He broke the kiss, his eyes looking down on Zuko with his pupils blown out wide.

"Is that... Your heat..." Sokka wondered aloud, suddenly hit with the scent of omega in heat coming from him and looking like he was holding onto the last strand of sanity left in him.

Zuko blushed then, never has he felt as embarrassed as that moment; but all he could do was hide his face against Sokka's shoulder in an attempt to hide.

His trembling legs were suddenly too weak, or maybe they just refused to move, as his whole body was screaming for the alpha in front of him; he didn't want to let go no matter what, he wanted to stay like this forever, yet he wanted even more.

He's never felt like this before, never a heat has hit him so strongly, and he didn't know if it was a side effect of using heat blockers for so many years or simply because of the presence of the alpha in front of him.

For years he's dreamed of this, of having Sokka beside him during his heat, of the alpha pleasuring him through them, and it got to the point that his heats only made him miserable; so when alphas started to attack his room in the palace and he didn't feel safe anymore he got tired of it, and started using the heat blockers.

But now... He didn't have to be alone anymore, now he had Sokka with him.

...And Sokka told him he would stay.

"Sokka..." Zuko called the alpha's name, seeming to snap him up from whatever daze he seemed to be in with the way he flinched after hearing his name.

"Take me to my nest." He tried to maintain a level voice, gulping down his nervousness. He could feel Sokka's arms going tighter around him.

"Zuko, do you mean it...?" Sokka's voice came out with difficulty, and it seemed he was trying his best to hold back from burying his face on his neck and breathe in.

"I... I don't know if I can hold back, your smell is... It's so good, it's driving me crazy, why..." There was this this grumble, a dangerous one that echoed around the room, coming from Sokka's throat and becoming even stronger as he talked. “If you don’t want it, say it now and I'll hold myself back. If you don't, I won’t be able to stop.”

"Do it, I don't care!" Zuko snapped "Take me, bite me, knot me, I don't--"

Zuko was stopped from talking anymore, as a hand pulled on his hair and Sokka's lips crashed against his once again.

* * *

* * *

This kiss was nothing like the first, that was sweet and soft and filled with love. This one was all tongue and teeth and their mouths pressed on so hard it started to hurt.

Sokka explored his mouth, biting and sucking on his lips in an expert way that made his toes curl and even more slick escape from between his legs.

He felt Sokka slowly starting to pull away from his mouth, until he was kissing his cheek, his ear, and going down to his neck and kissing over his mating glands, sending shivers all over his body.

He was surprised when he felt Sokka's hands suddenly grabbing onto his hips and stopping them from moving and rubbing his crotch against his leg; he hadn't even noticed he was doing that but the loss of the friction made a whine escape from him.

Sokka’s fingers pressed harshly against his hips, probably leaving bruise marks in the shape of his fingers against his skin; and just the thought of having marks on his body left by Sokka made Zuko’s heart soar.

Sokka didn't push him away though; if anything he pushed him even closer and upwards, until he was now surrounding Sokka with his legs, and Sokka was carrying him, Sokka’s lips still locked on the skin of his neck, biting and sucking on it, leaving even more marks.

Sokka started to walk towards the direction of Zuko’s bed, where his nest was, and Zuko took the opportunity rub his wet entrance hard against the bulge on Sokka's pants, getting loud groan from his alpha, who almost dropped him on the spot.

But Zuko was relentless, he tightened the hold of his legs around the alpha and kept rubbing himself harder and harder against him, relishing on the shape of the cock that stood hard and thick against his balls and pushed against his entrance, excitement blooming in his chest at the knowledge that soon the clothes blocking their way would disappear, and he would be filled to the brim with Sokka's cock, with his knot, that he soon will be filled with his seed.

Zuko felt the way his pussy fluttered and let out even more slick at the thought, maybe too eager to start already, but he didn't care.

His thoughts were interrupted however, when Sokka let him fall from his arms and into the comfort of his nest.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy." Sokka panted, looking down on Zuko from where he was standing at the feet of his bed. He already looked like a mess, with his clothes already ruffled and sweat dripping down his red face, but the worst of all was to see the wet stain on his leg and his crotch, there from Zuko's own slick from where he was rubbing himself against him.

Zuko didn't felt ashamed however, if anything the sight made him hornier. So he did nothing but to open his legs wider in invitation, and reach out a hand at Sokka.

"Come on Sokka, don't make me wait any longer..." Zuko groaned, he hated how cold he felt without Sokka against him.

Sokka huffed, a smile still high on his face, but he did as he asked.

He swiftly took out his boots and climbed on the bed, kneeling in between the omega's legs, blatantly drinking in the sight and making Zuko's skin heat up.

"God, look at you, you're so wet..." He reached out to his crotch, squeezing his dick and even pressing his fingers against his entrance through the drenched fabric.

" I... I don't know why, it's never been like this before..." Zuko's voice trembled, relishing on the touch and blushing a bit at the sole quantity of slick that was still pouring out of him with every touch.

"They say that the slicker an omega is, the readier they are to get bred. Are you that eager?" Sokka smirked down on him, pressing his hand harder against him "You told me I could breed you, is that what you want?"

Zuko took a sudden intake of breath, his heart fluttering at the question, but before he could say anything Sokka went down and started mouthing against his dick, his hand still massaging against the folds under his dick, and the feeling only made a wanton moan get out of his throat.

The question was forgotten, and Sokka kept pleasuring him like this for a while, making a mess out of his pants, as more and more slick came out.

But suddenly he felt too stuffy, the fabric of his clothes suddenly too oppressing, too rough against his skin.

"Sokka-- Sokka, wait!" He called out, effectively snapping Sokka out of it, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Th-The clothes, please... Take them off..." He gasped, hands scrambling against his clothes and pulling on them in a futile attempt to take them off

Sokka's eyes, however, only went darker and his face hungrier at the idea.

"Yes, good idea." He smirked down on him and without any more prompting he started to untie and take out his clothes, starting from the shirt Zuko kept pulling out at, finally opening it and leaving kisses all over his chest and stomach as he took the shirt off.

He then slowly took his boots off, softly kissing Zuko's ankles after he pulled each one out, looking directly at Zuko's eyes.

And as if it was the most awaited prize, he slowly and painstakingly started to take out his pants along with the underwear, his eyes went dark with lust the more skin he uncovered, but he didn't touch any more until the pants were completely off.

Once Sokka took them off however, he started to kiss up his right leg starting from his ankles, leaving little bites on the inner side of his thigh, going even slower the higher up he went, and when he was finally reaching where Zuko wanted him, he went back and started kissing again from his other ankle, raising a frustrated groan from Zuko.

Sokka snickered against his inner knee, but didn't say anything more as he kept on biting and leaving little marks on Zuko's thighs, sucking up the slick that still clinged onto his skin.

Zuko groaned again, even more pitifully.

"Sokka, please... I need it...". He begged as he felt Sokka going even slower when he arrived to his left inner thigh. He was so so close and Zuko’s patience was wearing thin.

“But you’re so beautiful Zuko, I need to make sure I cherish every single inch of you…” he whispered against his skin, lightly biting and sucking onto his thigh again.

“Sokka…!” He groaned again, but thankfully Sokka didn’t take longer after that, pushing his face against Zuko’s heat as soon as he reached in between his legs, and starting to lick and suck under his dick, slowly sinking downwards his balls and finally licking against the folds of his entrance.

One of his hands started to slowly and languidly stroke Zuko's dick, which was now lying hard against his stomach, and Zuko could feel himself tremble all over under the attention.

The sounds that Sokka's mouth made against his wet pussy were downright nasty, filling the room with echoes of his tongue licking his overflowing entrance, sucking on the slick that kept spilling out.

"S-Sokka...!" Zuko called his name in between his moans, practically shoving himself even harder against Sokka's mouth.

The heat kept building and building in his lower stomach, and the moment Sokka pushed two fingers inside his pussy, sliding in with amazing ease, and twisted them just the _right way_ , he could feel everything suddenly bursting inside of him.

His mind went blank and his entire body shook with the first orgasm of the night.

It felt like it lasted both an eternity and just mere seconds, his dick coming all over his stomach, and his pussy trembled around Sokka's fingers, releasing even more slick that was quickly cleaned up by Sokka's insatiable tongue.

He stayed there breathing hard in the middle of his nest, legs spread open as Sokka still licked his twitching cunt with great gusto through it all, easily rekindling the park of his heat after his orgasm was long gone.

When Sokka finally raised his face from between his legs with a dazed look, Zuko noticed all the slick covering his lower face, and his face burned with embarrassment.

"O-Oh god, I'm sorry Sokka..." He started to apologize profusely, grabbing a cloth from his nest, and dabbing it against his face to try and clean up the mess all over his face.

"Are you kidding me? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen" Sokka smirked up at him, raising the hand he had used to finger him and licking the slick still dripping down his wrist. "And you taste so good, I could eat you out forever."

A growl came out behind Sokka's voice again; as he climbed up closer to Zuko's face and gave him a peck on the lips.

Zuko felt himself blush, but still frowned at him. "Well you better don't, I want more than that."

"Don't worry baby, we have the entirety of your heat to do all kinds of things." He pushed Zuko flat onto the bed again, kissing him once again, still soft but deeper, before talking again.

"God Zuko, I have so many things I still want to do to you, you have no idea" that dangerous grumble behind his words was back, making Zuko tremble underneath the alpha.

Zuko felt himself blush, his whole body lightning with excitement at the promise of more, but he managed to control himself and maintain his frown directed at Sokka.

"If that's the case then take these out already!" He all but growled, yanking on Sokka's clothes that still were covering his body, making the alpha chuckle.

"Alright, alright geez." He kneeled up and in a single movement yanked his shirt off, using it quickly to clean the cum sticking to Zuko's stomach.

After he threw it away, he took off the water-tribe cape around his waist, making the bulge under his pants become even more apparent, and Zuko once again gulped in excitement.

When Sokka took his pants off however, it looked way bigger than he thought.

Sokka's dick was long and so tick his hand couldn't go around it completely when he held it in his hand; the tip was already purple and dripping with thick pre-cum with how hard and ready it was, standing high and proud and ready to sink inside the omega in front of him.

Zuko started to doubt that all of it could even fit inside him, and at that moment his entrance started twitching, more slick coming out, almost as if his body was preparing itself for what was to come.

"Like what you see?" Sokka's dark rough voice snapped him out of it, making him feel embarrassed at how blatantly he had been staring.

"Shut up and fuck me Sokka" he grumbled instead of admitting it, and Sokka chucked.

"I have yet to stretch you out some more, baby." He smirked down at Zuko, hands letting go of his own dick and placing themselves on Zuko's waist, going up and down his sides in warm, caring motions that felt both relaxing and already too much for his sensitive skin.

Zuko held back another pitiful whine. He wanted to jump into the best part already, but part of him was still scared at the size of the cock in front of him.

So he gulped, and with a frustrated voice he said "So what are you waiting for then!? Do it already!"

Sokka smiled down at him, looking completely smitten, before bending down and kissing him again, this time his lips staying longer, kissing him deeply and dirty while one of his hands lowered from his waist and found its way between his legs.

Zuko held tight onto Sokka, arms surrounding his shoulders and pulling him closer as he spread his legs wider, making space for those long thick fingers of his, finally breaching inside him and stretching him in the most delicious ways.

Zuko let out a wanton moan at the feeling of it, finally feeling himself be filled like he's been wanting to for so long, though it wasn't enough, it never was, but he beared with the need for more, knowing what was about to come.

So he relished on the way Sokka's expert fingers curled inside him, pressing against the best spots, moaning even more when he felt them scissoring inside him again and again until there was enough space to push in a third one, filling him even more and gaining another loud moan from him.

"God Zuko, you feel so hot inside..." Sokka panted against his ear "You feel so good baby, taking my fingers so well, you're so perfect...."

"S-Sokka...!" He moaned his name, trying his best to hold back the feeling of heat building inside his lower stomach, the alpha's fingers driving him to the edge surprisingly fast, and he just wanted more, more, moving his hips against his fingers to the rhythm, trying to take them even deeper, faster.

Sokka took out his fingers, only to push four of them back inside, sliding in and filling him even more. Zuko bit his lips hard and tried to hold back the whining sound coming out of him, the feeling of those fingers pressing against his twitching cunt and pressing against his most sensitive spots were almost too much to bear.

Yet he wanted even more.

The heat inside of him kept building and building against his best efforts to slow it down, and just when he felt it was about to burst, Sokka suddenly stopped and took his fingers out of his twitching hole, the feeling of emptiness making him want to cry out again.

"Are you ready baby?" Sokka asked out, his voice was raspy and his breathing ragged, Zuko's smell obviously taking a toll on him. "Ready for my cock?"

Those words made his skin light up, and he held the alpha even closer. "Y-yes, yes, yes...!" He nodded with enthusiasm, never had he needed to be fucked and filled with a knot as much as he felt at that moment, and the fact his dreamed alpha was there with him made him just throw caution out the window, already surrounding the alpha's hips with his legs and trying to rub himself against his cock, ready to take it.

But before he could really do it, Sokka held his hips still and pushed them against the bed roughly, a dangerous growl coming from his throat and making Zuko's heart skip a beat in excitement.

Sokka stopped his own growl with an awkward cough, shaking his head to snap himself out of it, and looked Zuko into his eyes.

"Wait, Zuko. I need to know this is what you really want, that this-- this is not only because of your heat, I... I can pleasure you, but I won't come inside you if you don't want me to, I won't mark you either, we... We can wait for that." Sokka said, voice even and staring straight into his eyes, almost begging.

Zuko barely stopped himself from giving a desperate whine at the sudden rejection. With a lot of effort, he shook off the fog taking over his mind and muddling his thoughts, and instead huffed, irritated. The need under his skin was felt like it was burning him alive, and he could not keep on pushing it back.

"Sokka, how long do you think I've been--" his voice broke, and tears swelled in his eyes but he tried to hold them in. Bitter shame raised on his chest but he went on. "I've been wanting you for so long, so please, Sokka..."

"Zuko..." Sokka held him closer and kissed the tears on his eyes, the love and care behind his actions were making Zuko's chest feel warm again.

"Please, I... Want you to knot me. To... Mark me as your mate."

He could hear a sharp breath coming from Sokka at his words, and Zuko looked at him directly in the eye, to express how serious he was about it.

"Please." Zuko practically begged, hiding himself again on the crook of Sokka's neck. "You're the only one I want... I love you so much Sokka..."

He felt Sokka slowly hug him closer, leaving sweet kisses all over his hair and ears, raising one of his legs higher on his hips and brush his cock against his entrance, warm hands kept on massaging up and down his legs tenderly.

"I love you too baby, love you so much...". Sokka's rough voice came against his ear.

He pushed the tip of his cock against his entrance once, twice, until he felt it breach inside, sinking inside his cunt slowly and stretching out his walls in a way his fingers couldn't, making Zuko let out a breathless gasp and moan.

"Sokka, Sokka--!" He kept moaning his name, voice coming out strangled.

"I will breed you so good, Im’ma mate you like you want...!" Sokka mumbled sweet promises against his ear, making his heart soar, before he slowly kept pushing in with little rolls of his hips.

Every time Zuko thought it might be all of it, Sokka kept pushing in deeper, and he didn't even know if it was a good or a bad thing anymore as he felt himself being filled and stretched out like never before, his pussy going wet and twitching uncontrollably, sucking the alpha even deeper.

It felt like an eternity before, with a last roll of his hips, Sokka pushed the last of himself inside, his hips finally flush against Zuko's, the knot still growing at the bottom of his cock became apparent as it cached up on his entrance, stretching him wider.

Zuko moaned loudly at the feeling of it, his entire body lighting up, and when Sokka rolled his hips lightly another orgasm shook his body again, his dick painting their stomachs with less cum than before, but his pussy clenched up around Sokka, squeezing his cock hard.

Sokka let out a punched out whine, biting his own hand hard, trying desperately to not to come yet at the heavenly feeling of Zuko squeezing him through his orgasm, his other hand holding onto Zuko's hips so hard it was probably leaving even more hand prints on his skin.

It took every ounce of him to hold back, never has he felt this need to mate someone, to bite them, to fuck them and knot them full of his children, his entire body screaming for it; he could even feel the alpha inside of him fighting with all his might to break free and devour Zuko alive.

The only thing holding himself back, the only thing that kept him sane...

Was the vision of Zuko's teary eyes looking up at him, and his voice echoing on his mind, saying _'I love you, Sokka, I love you so much...'_ In an endless loop.

Zuko deserved better than an alpha losing his mind and using his body to please himself, he deserved better than waking up after a night of drinking, mind hazy, and finding a mark on his neck from a night he couldn't even remember.

All these sensations, were a big deja-vu for him, and even if he knew it wasn't their first time by a long shot, he wanted to rewrite that.

He wanted to delete everything that happened in the past and rewrite it tonight.

He wanted to remember every second, every sensation of it this time.

He wanted Zuko to look back on it with a shy smile on his face.

He wanted both of them to be lucid and consenting when he placed that bite on Zuko's neck.

The reason he had felt so bitter after that one-night-stand even so long after it happened, even after everything was solved and he didn’t need to fret over it anymore, wasn't only because he didn't want Zuko to hate him.

But because he hated himself for forgetting all about it, because that night came and went without either of them even noticing and he had no right to see Zuko as his after it.

So he held on, and commuted to memory how warm and pliant Zuko felt underneath him, the way his eyelids fluttered and his moan echoed around the room, how cute the blush painting his cheeks, chest and ears looks like, how hot and wet his pussy felt around his cock, squeezing him, almost trying to suck the cum out of him.

The sensation he felt in his chest from having this person in between his arms was beyond description.

So he stayed still, relying on the pain in his hand from where he had bit himself to center himself, and when Zuko seemed to finally calm down and catch his breath, he started to move his hips again.

He enjoyed the high-pitched punched out moans Zuko made with every roll of his hips, as he started with slow and shallow movements, the slick dripping from Zuko's pussy making the sliding in easy and smooth, the squelching sounds echoing loudly around the room.

Gradually, his thrusts became longer and just a bit harder, Zuko's moans going louder and his hands scratching on Sokka's back.

Sokka lowered to kiss under his jaw, sucking right under his pulse point until another mark was made, kissing up his cheek and under his scarred eye, until he went lower and kissed his lips, long and deep.

He enjoyed the feeling of Zuko's moans being drowned down by his mouth, drinking in those beautiful sounds.

He started to thrust his hips harder, the movement made it hard for him to keep on kissing Zuko so he made up for it by whispering praises against his ear.

He told him how beautiful he looked, how good he felt around his cock, how perfect he was, how he good he was taking him.

How much he loved him and how he couldn't wait to mark his neck and make him his.

Zuko let out a strangled whine after hearing that, and before either could notice what was happening, he was coming again, his whole body trembling under Sokka, and his pussy twitching like crazy around his growing knot once again.

This time Zuko's cock was too dry to pill out any more cum, but it still trembled as he came.

Sokka stood still through it, this time biting one of Zuko's shoulders to try and hold himself back, and when the omega finally came back from the high, he laid there under Sokka, breath ragged, body somehow still asking for more.

"I... I don't know why I keep-- I've never...!" Zuko's voice came out, all ragged and trembling with embarrassment, trying to explain himself.

"It's ok baby, I'm so close now..." Sokka tenderly kissed up Zuko's scarred ear, slowly rubbing his hands up and down his midriff, reuniting all his inner strength before he slowly pulled out of him, getting a needy whine from the omega.

"S-Sokka...!"

"It's ok baby, just turn around. Present yourself to me, this way I'll be able reach your neck when I need to mark you..."

At these words Zuko's body trembled with excitement, and even though he felt over-sensitive and weak, he quickly turned around until he was in all fours, ass raised high towards Sokka and his trembling legs open wide to show off.

Unlike the first time when he went in slowly, Sokka sank in in one go, holding onto Zuko's hips and pushing them flush against his in a single movement.

Zuko let out a wanton moan, his back curving deliciously under the rough treatment.

After that, Sokka let go of some of his auto control, fucking Zuko as hard and quick as he wanted to, enjoying the view of his butt cheeks jiggling with every movement, his cock disappearing on that tiny, wet pussy every time, his knot already big enough it stopped him from going in as deep as he wanted to, the slick coming from Zuko's pussy dripping into the bedding with every thrust.

On his part, Zuko's moans became louder, desperate, as he held onto the bed as if his life depended on it, and he could feel the heat growing hotter and hotter on his lower stomach once again, desperate to feel that knot breaching in, to feel that sharp pain on his neck indicating Sokka had marked him as his mate.

His prayers were answered when he felt Sokka's hands holding his hips tighter, and with a sharp thrust, his knot finally breached into him, stretching him impossibly wide. Soon after he heard a punched out moan from Sokka and then something warm and thick slowly filling him deep inside, the cum spilling inside of him filling him even more than before.

It all happened in a matter of seconds but the sensation seemed to last an eternity, driving him to the very edge of pleasure but not pushing enough for him to finally fall down.

Until he felt Sokka's warm lips kissing on his neck, right over his mating glands, as if asking a last question.

Soon he felt those sharp teeth sinking in on his skin and biting hard, the pain and the pleasure mixing in until he felt himself come again, his entire body going taut and his vision going white.

It took him a long time to come finally down from it, this orgasm lasting a long while, even after Sokka fixed their positions so they laid on their sides in the nest, he still trembled with waves of pleasure and sensitivity.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was in between Sokka's arms, his knot still heavy inside him and showing no signs of coming down for a few minutes more. Sokka was licking at his neck right on his new bite mark. His tongue felt somewhat calming as it lapped possessively at his mating mark.

Zuko lowered one of his hands towards his lower stomach, he could feel how swollen it was from still being filled to the brim with Sokka's knot, still pulsing inside of him.

All these things made his heart race, since he was small he always had panicked imagining himself mating with an alpha.

But only Sokka, as always, was the exception to the rule.

So he closed his eyes and melted against Sokka's arms, _his mate_ , and with a smile he let himself drift into sleep.

This was only the first day of his heat, but he knew he was going to be safe, he was going to be alright.

Sokka was by his side, and he would keep him safe.

* * *

* * *

Days went by in a haze after that first night, Zuko never really getting out of his nest unless Sokka carried him out of it and helped him take a bath in his bathtub.

Sokka was understanding and kind, he would help him change the dirty bedding from the nest and helped him keep himself clean, made him take warm baths, and even fed him his three meals a day when Zuko forgot or was too weak from the haze of his heat.

He did it all with a smile on his face, even during the time Zuko got stupidly clingy on the second day, to the point he spent all day sitting on his lap even when Sokka needed to get up to do something else.

Actually, Sokka had seemed weirdly happy about that.

Thankfully, apart from the first two days of his heat, the rest of the days were milder, and his heat slowly evened out until it finally disappeared on the 8th day.

Zuko's body was still weak of course, so he still took a few days more to recuperate.

The morning he woke up after his heat was over, it was to the feeling of his whole body aching and the embarrassing memories of everything that happened, and when he opened his eyes, it was to Sokka sitting up beside him, looking at him with a weirdly soft look on his face.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He murmured at him, voice a little rough but thick with warmth as he raised a hand and started to brush his hair away from Zuko's face with his hand.

Zuko felt himself blush at the whole scene that looked like it was taken out of his wildest dreams.

"...Mornin'" he mumbled, his throat felt sore and rough as he talked, so he decided to keep his answers short.

Even so, Sokka's answering smile was brighter than the morning sun shining from the window behind him.

He felt Sokka's hand go down until it arrived to his neck and brushed his mating mark lightly with his thumb, the touch soft and loving.

The small reminder of it made Zuko's heart skip a beat.

Weirdly enough he thought about that one morning many weeks ago, when they had woken up the next day from a drunken night's mistake.

He had been confused, scared even, and when he noticed the misplaced bite on his neck from a night he could barely remember with the alpha he had always felt attracted to, he never felt so distressed.

But now he couldn't feel any of it.

Actually, he's never felt more comfortable and... Happy.

He scooted over to be closer to Sokka, and the alpha laughed under his breath at the action before opening his arms and holding Zuko closer towards him. He felt Sokka breathe in his smell, _their smell_. Now that they were mated both of them would smell like a mix of both their scents, smoky and salty like a bonfire burning at the beach during night time, warming them against the cold sea breeze. Zuko felt his heart soar at this knowledge, he was irrevocably Sokka's from now on and forever.

"So what do you say we take a warm bath and clean up a bit, eh?" Sokka mumbled against his ear, as if it were a secret between them. "A servant told me earlier that my sister and the rest of the gang is here, waiting to meet us outside."

Zuko scoffed at this information. He wanted to keep Sokka to himself a while longer. He hugged the alpha closer and hid his face against his chest.

"Are you serious?" He asked with his croaky voice.

"Yeah, they couldn't come at a worse moment." Sokka sighed, echoing his thoughts. "Good thing is that I'll get to present you as my mate now..." He all but purred against his ear, making Zuko's face turn red.

Zuko looked up from where he was hiding, frowning up at Sokka.

“I don’t think I can even go say hi, I can barely walk…” he grumbled.

Sokka gave him one of his dorky smiles. “That’s why your got me babe, I’ll carry you wherever you want.”

Zuko frowned.

“Sokka, if you dare carry me towards our friends I’ll strangle you.” Zuko talked slow and clear, his croaky voice sounded weak, but still threatening. Sokka still chuckled at it though.

“Alright, I guess they can wait a little more for you to feel better, they appeared out of nowhere anyways…” he nuzzled at the top of Zuko’s head, a deep grumbling sound coming from his chest. “We will take out time and take an herbal bath to help.”

He mumbled, and Zuko felt himself blush at the closeness. Everything still felt like a dream.

“You just want to keep cuddling me…” he grumbled under his breath not making a single effort to get away from Sokka’s comfortable arms.

“Of course I do, we’re a newly mated couple so of course I want to stay cuddling in bed with you all day. Honestly this is all on them.” Sokka huffed.

Zuko felt his own heart flutter again at the easy admission, but before he could say anything else, Sokka was starting to stand up from the bed, easily carrying Zuko in his arms as he stepped up and away from their nest, stepping in direction to the bathroom.

“Up we go!”

“S-Sokka!?” He will never admit the weird squeaky sound that came out of him when he found himself being held up and carried away from his warm and comfortable nest.

“Care to join me on the bathub, my dear? We may cuddle and kiss a little.” Sokka winked at him with a cocky smirk on his face, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way.

And Zuko simply stared, pout on his face.

The truth is that he would follow Sokka anywhere, especially with the promise of cuddles and kisses. Not that he would admit that out loud.

“Fine…” he grumbled, but Sokka simply laid a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Awesome!” He laughed, blessing Zuko with another one of his big, sparkly smiles before finally stepping into the bathroom.

Later on, they would really reunite with the rest of team avatar, and they would be teased over their new relationship taking way too long to form.

After that, Zuko would have to decide on a sentence for the group of alphas who dared attack his palace days ago while he was entering his heat.

And most probably, both of them would have to say goodbye again as he will have go back to his work as a Fire Lord and Sokka leaves with team avatar to help someplace or other, coming back from time to time to his mate’s arms.

But he didn’t mind. This was the first step for that happy future they worked so hard for.

They're happy together, and a brilliant future is ahead of them.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on reading until the end!!!  
> Thank you guys for sticking with me so far, you made writing this fanfic super fun~! And your comments have helped me to keep myself motivated!
> 
> This is the last chapter of the main conflict, BUT NO FEAR! hopefully i'll soon upload an epilogue set in a few months in the future. I don't know how long it will take since I have no idea what will happen except a few things.  
> So, tell me in your comments what you thought about this chapter, and what you want to see in the epilogue!
> 
> Extra facts:  
> \- Zhai totally saw Zuko and Zokka making out in the garden, actually many people saw them, which caused Uncle Iroh to overhear about it. The view of it hurt his pride and made him be blinded by rage and work-up his alpha co-workers into trying to raid the palace. He realized midway it wouldn't work, so he just ran away and tried to sneak into Zuko's room instead. He lost it again when he saw Sokka waiting there for Zuko with flowers, so he attacked him.  
> \- NGL writing Suki and Ty Lee exchanging a few words made me kinda ship them now.  
> -I was writing Ty Lee's name wrong and didn't realize until i had written all the scenes with her, i had to go back and change them all! (so pls ignore it if u see a mistake)  
> \- This was all a smut fanfic that got the beginning way too long can u notice by the way i finished right after the sex? Now i feel like i need to bath myself in holy water after finishing oof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave Kudos and Comments to inspire me to write faster pls!!! uwu


End file.
